What the Truth Really Is
by loonarkiyu
Summary: Mikan, still naive, now a middle schooler's got lot of things to attend to. Lots of things to bother with concerning two gorgeous guys at school. Just who would she chose. Let every secret be revealed as she learns more about the two others did not knew o
1. OUT COLD WITH

**WHAT THE TRUTH REALLY IS…**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Gakuen Alice, if you want you can take it but I surely know that what you will get is only a lawsuit from the real author, which is Higuchi Tachibana. Therefore, if I were you, I'd rather not take what isn't yours, make just story out of it, but a fiction that is- just like mine! Read and Review please. (_MY FIRST FIC EVER!)._

_The truth never seems to be true most of the time. It's always something distant and unreachable. Once you try to catch it- it disappears from your grasps- like a mist. It blinds you from your path but then it never was there in the very beginning, you never could touch it, but only feel it. If that is what truth really is, how can we know what truth is. Well… for starters, here's a story for you to find out._

c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",)

**Chapter 1: Out Cold with…HUH?!?!?**

c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",)

"Oji-san… I really miss you a lot…" Mikan Sakura, a nosy, happy- go lucky Alice user of Gakuen Alice, sighed- heavily. Five years had already passed since she first entered Gakuen Alice and had made many friends inside the campus. From being a _no star_ student, she was promoted to _three star _by Jinno- sensei, the very least teacher you could meet. Because of her accidental yet big help to Jinno- sensei, this lightning user had promoted her into _three star_ and somewhat had liken her - a bit. Ever since she was small, she already had her very closest friend she might also call as a part of her family- Imai Hotaru.

Mikan positioned herself on the veranda, an exclusive adjacent space next to her room, where she sat comfortably, with blankets covering half of her upper body, watching the night sky and the brilliantly twinkling stars above her. It was a cold night, the wind swayed the leaves of the trees gently yet noisily, as the brunette found it quite lovely seeing the trees swayed to the persistent blowing of the winds.

"5 years, huh?" She sat there, in deep contemplations on things about her past, things happening in her present, and what might happen in her future. "It's quite lonely being alone in this spacious room…" she murmured to the winds as she looked back to her room, scanning around, like the first time she had entered this room 3 years ago. Scanning from left to right, a small smile was found on her face as she recalled something… funny. "Hotaru would usually come over here every afternoon for some afternoon snacks." She smiled at the thought. She really like Hotaru a lot and being her friend, she always trusted her with any actions she might do. Deep in thought, Mikan did not realize someone on one of the branches of the trees, until "it" spoke. A masculine voice.

"Sleeping, are we…?" the man spoke with such ease and calmness that shook the brunette out of her trance.

"Natsume-kun…" Mikan murmured once more to the winds, as she was quite shocked to see his masculine figure in front of her, sitting on a tree from across her veranda "- on a tree…" she injected quite nastily. Mikan was used to Natsume's surprising appearances here and there. Being his partner was somewhat an advantage to her because she get to know the fire user more. Such nasty comments spoken by each party became a way of greeting by the two and this kind of greeting is shared only by the two. "Konbanwa. What are you doing there… mind if I ask, Natsume-kun?" her tone change from being nasty to friendly.

"…" he did not respond, sitting there as if no one or "nothing" talked. Being Natsume, it was his habit of not responding to HER. That shook one of Mikan's nerves. Still, Mikan remained calm and asked the question again. He did not reply once more. POP! Another vein could be seen on the left side of Mikan's forehead. Noticing this fast change of atmosphere - and of course it was evening -, being noisy was the least thing you must do, Natsume responded with his utmost no-care-at-all-kind-of-tone. "I needed a change in my evening routine."

"a change …. In your evening routine…?" Mikan repeated Natsume's words questioningly. "I didn't kn-"

"People needed a change in what they do, right. It's only natural, LITTLE GIRL." Natsume cut her off and spoke in an as-a-matter-of-fact-tone. This only added fuel to Mikan fire. Especially on his last two words.

"I'm no _little girl,_ you know!!! I'm FIFTEEN mind you. BAKA!" Mikan retorted. This kind of thing wasn't a big deal on Natsume but to Mikan- it was something really big. And Natsume really like that side of Mikan- it almost make him wanna laughed for her stupidity and course of actions.

"Sure you're not- on the outside onlt, that is. Looking at you- I could think likewise, but talking to you…" he stopped looked at the brunette and smirked. "…hahahah. You make me wanna laugh! You're no 15 year old student to me- in fact I might think you still as an elementary school kid with a uniform that of the middle school." Natsume teased calmly. His expression held nothing but calmness and eye glinting with mockery.

"Awwww, shut up!" Mikan was quite pissed but still found it quite fun talking to him. Looking back at Natsume's features, she laughed softly. Natsume, keeping his gaze away from her, looked at the laughing girl with astonishment. "Demo ne…" This statement made Natsume listen to. "… you were so open today. I really liked that side of you." Mikan said with utter frankness and with a bright smile on her face that even the darkness of the night couldn't hide. "It felt like, I've found another side of you." She mumbled softly but loud enough to be heard by the fire caster.

"You know, _LITTLE GIRL, _you shouldn't bother coming any closer to the darkness that you don't need to see…" Natsume said seriously. His face bent down making his expression unseen to Mikan. It was dark as well and the only sight Mikan could see from him is his masculine outline and nothing else.

"Because… you're different from us, _right_?" Mikan added calmly standing from her chair and walking toward the rail of the veranda looking only straight at Natsume, who on the other hand, didn't move at all. She smiled. "I know…" she turned around, her back leaning on the rail facing Natsume. "Because, you always tell me that…" She held her head high as she looked up at the starry night.

"Then don't bother anymore. How many times have I told you but you never seemed to understand it." Natsume replied, his head faced Mikan's back. The tension was building. "You should know already when to stop. This is something you must not know." He said silently whispering to himself but still Mikan had heard it.

"But you know… Oji-san… he told me this…" Mikan's expression became calm and was filled with passion. Oh how he missed his grandfather. She turned around once more and had come face to face with Natsume. "He told me that _the truth is hidden because it wanted to be found._ Now I guess I kinda know what it meant." She smiled at Natsume, who only tore his gaze away from her. "Even though you might think that you could hide something. Surely, there is someone who could really find it out and might even help you."

"Go to sleep, _LITTLE GIRL… _it's getting dark." Natsume ran out of words to counter Mikan. But with this words Mikan smiled once more.

"Whatever secret you may keep, I hope someday you might be able to share it with me, Natsume- kun." She said as she removed her hands from the rails and stretched her hands upward. She yawned. "Oyasumi, Natsume- kun." She smiled softly at him and went off to her room. Natsume still sat there at the tree, in deep thoughts, listening to the rustling of the wind and the swaying of the leaves, recalling the action that had just taken place.

c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",)

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Uwaaaah!!! At last! I managed to make my very own fic. How did you like it my dear readers. Hope you loved it. Ah yes, this isn't a oneshot and I'm hoping for a long fic. Please review this very well.

Oh yes, I have a question. I don't know the answer…. "**When is the last dance held…? I know it's the last day of the festival but what month is it celebrated?" **Please, needed badly and thank you again for reading.


	2. FRIENDS!

**WHAT THE TRUTH REALLY IS…**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Gakuen Alice, if you want you can take it but I surely know that what you will get is only a lawsuit from the real author, which is Higuchi Tachibana. Therefore, if I were you, I'd rather not take what isn't yours, make just story out of it, but a fiction that is- just like mine! Read and Review please. (_MY FIRST FIC EVER!)._

_The truth never seems to be true most of the time. It's always something distant and unreachable. Once you try to catch it- it disappears from your grasps- like a mist. It blinds you from your path but then it never was there in the very beginning, you never could touch it, but only feel it. If that is what truth really is, how can we know what truth is. Well… for starters, here's a story for you to find out._

c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",)

**CHAPTER 2: FRIENDS!!!**

Mikan woke up the very next day feeling vigorous and energetic as before. Looking at her clock, which was given to her as a present by Hotaru during her birthday a year ago, she saw that it was too early for any class and was feeling kind of heated. She went off from her bed and decided to take a shower, humming her way in and out of the bathroom tunelessly. Getting dressed, she looked once more again at the clock and noticed that she still got time for some stroll around the park. Hurriedly, she went out, turning left around the corner and out of the dormitory. On her way to the park, she met by chance Luca, an alice user with an animal pheromone.

"Ohayou, Luca-pyon!" Mikan greeted with booming voice just like she usually does. Luca on the other hand got surprised by her suddenness but had still managed to keep clam only that he was blushing. "Hey, wanna go to the park with me? It's still quite early for class, you know." Mikan grabbed Luca's hands even before the animal lover could answer. They ran their way to the park, and both gasped for breath upon reaching the destination.

"You ran so fast, Mikan…" Luca managed to say in between breaths as he catches for air. Mikan on the other hand, felt energized and her lack of air was already gone and was seated at the nearest seat at the park.

"Ne, Luca-pyon…" Mikan said as she looked at the animal lover in front of her. "Care for a seat. I think you need to rest for a while." Mikan beamed with her brightest smile making Luca blush more but complied with her request. He sat next to Mikan, their bodies some inches away didn't stop Luca from blushing even further. Mikan, noticing something strange bent down a little to face Luca. Their faces were some centimeters away. "You're face is red Luca…" Mikan said monotonously. "Maybe I shouldn't have dragged you all the way here." Mikan shrugged at her statement and stood up. "Ano, ne…" Mikan said quietly to Luca making Luca to look up at her and listen attentively. Her back was facing him, both her hand clasped together at her back. "Last Night… Natsume-kun, he wa-" Mikan stopped hearing the bell signaling for the first subject for the morning. "Oh no! We'll be late, Luca- pyon. We must hurry." She exclaimed, once again grabbing Luca's hands heading towards the Middle School Building. Chattering students were still around but the noise lessened as the two passed by. Though it was already rumored about Luca and Mikan becoming close friends already, it was still a hot gossip around the campus, especially that there are also rumors going around Mikan and Natsume.

"Mikan, you shouldn't run this fast you know. You might bump into-" Luca was stopped by Mikan's sudden stopping. He noticed Mikan bumping into someone and inched himself a little to the left to see it was. It was no other than-

"I'm so- sorry, eto..." Mikan looked up trying to know whom she had bumped. "Oh, what the- it's only you… Natsume- kun" her voice weakened. Mikan was already used to his attitude whenever he would meet her by chance and usually bump her. "Let's hurry, Luca- pyon. The teacher might be there already you know." Mikan, no longer bothering to look back at Natsume walked past him, her hands still holding Luca's.

'_What was that all about?' _Natsume wondered in disbelief as he saw the two retreating figures in front of him. Chatters became noisy again. There was some saying… _'Hey did you just see that cold attitude…' _or _'Oooh, this is bad. Those two must have gotten into a fight or something.' _And many other more versions about what they had just witness down at the corridor.

"We made it just in time, Luca-p…yon…?" Mikan stopped as she saw Luca blushing deep crimson. "Did you get sick or something?" Mikan asked worriedly as she placed her forehead to his, wanting to know if he was sick. This action only added more fuel to him as he blushed even more.

"Dai-daijobou, Mi-Mikan. S-stop that already, please." He stepped a little backward as he made his way to his seat leaving an inquisitive Mikan behind. From behind Mikan entered Natsume, hands on his pockets and, the same as what she did o him, ignored her as well.

'_EH?' _Mikan said to herself as she saw what had just happened. Noticing the teacher entering, she went to her seat and sat down, feeling quite grumpy all of a sudden.

Class ended early in the afternoon, as the class was given free time for the remaining subject. Mikan quickly positioned herself next to Hotaru. Hotaru, at the age of 15, was something else already. Her hair was still sort just like before but her features were far different already. Her old, cold attitude changed into something better, and she was quite a talker already to everyone. The only thing that didn't change about her was her greediness in rabbit coins. Just like the usual, Hotaru was seated comfortable inventing something new again. This time, she was making a rabbit- like phone. Details about it aren't yet known as she was still improving and finishing it. Mikan looked at her imaginative friend with great interest.

"Wow! Impressive, Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed as she tried to hug her friend but failed embracing the baka bullets instead that were fired at her with Hotaru's baka gun. This had sent Mikan flying to the corner of the room, next to the chairs of Luca and Natsume. Tobita Yuu, being him, worried about Mikan and hovered over her. Giving her a hand. "Arigato, Iinchou." Mikan thanked the illusionist.

"Mikan…" Hotaru said monotonously as she faced the little brunette. "I'm quite busy right now, and I really need to finish this at once." The inventor said monotonously again without breaking the eye contact with Mikan. Mikan took a step beck as she knew what her best friend said and it scares her far more even just remembering the times when it was the same as this one. She shrugged and took Yuu by the hand as they went out.

"Sorry for taking you abruptly. I just needed a companion. Hotaru's scary today."She shuddered at her own statement remembering what Hotaru can do to her when she's busy and is being disturbed by Mikan. It was a hell scary thing.

"It's alright Mikan, I know what you meant. I experienced that before." Tobita Yuu replied reassuringly. He smiled at Mikan as they headed down to the park. Hand in hand together they talked- not minding what others might think, especially Mikan, the naive innocent girl.

"I'll buy some ice cream. What flavor do you want, Mikan?" Yuu asked kindly, looking at the brunette, waiting for her answer. Mikan did not reply at first, she was in deep thinking. "Mikan?" Yuu leaned closer to her, wondering what might have happened. "Mi-" Yuu backed away, his body calm as he backed, while Mikan was blushing.

"Yo-ou startled me…" Mikan said in between breathes as she covered her mouth with her hand. Yuu just laughed at her. "Sorry. I was spacing out. What were you talking about?" Mikan quickly changed the topic as Yuu sat down looking up.

"I just wanna know what flavor of ice cream you want. I was going to-" Yuu was cut off as Mikan stood up and replied eagerly to him.

"I want chocolate ice cream, please!" Mikan replied energetically, the ice cream ringing to her ears. "So, who's gonna pay?" Mikan looked a him blankly.

"I will. Don't worry. Wait here okay?" Yuu smiled as he stood up and went to the nearest ice cream vendor.

Not far from the seats where Mikan was sitting was Natsuma Hyuuga together with Luca. Thy had gone down from their classroom, too curious on the reason why Mikan had dragged Iinchou, decided to follow secretly as the two just excused themselves out of the classroom, not really telling each other where they would go. But then, soon found out that they were going on to the same direction with the same purpose as well.

"Natsume!" Luca called out as he saw Natsume coming towards him also going to the park through the forest. "I didn't know you went out as well. Are you heading to the park?" He said as he walked towards him, greeting him.

"I needed air, the girls around the classroom were too nosy and noisy. What are yo-" Natsume stopped as he heard a familiar voice walking to the nearest seat in the park. He instantly hid himself and Luca followed. It was Mikan together Tobita Yuu… they were…

'_Holding hands?! And smiling even at each other?'_ Natsume murmured silently as he felt a sharp claw pierce his heart. He followed the two and saw them sat down. The two were still talking.

"Natsume…" Luca moved closer to him seeing he was in deep concentration in watching the two. Hearing his name being called he looked at the caller.

"Luca. What do you want?" Natsume asked in a bit nicer way. He saw Luca half-smile and then look at Mikan. The two men were standing facing Mikan and saw he in deep thinking. Soon did they saw Yuu walked towards her and leaned down. Looking as if they…

"Na-Natusme? D-did he just _kissed_ her?" The animal lover asked in disbelief to his best friend. Wanting to make it unreal. Just then, the atmosphere around them felt a little warmer- warmer than the ordinary days before. Luca looked at Natsume and saw that he was angry, a fire on his hand and was ready to throw the clump of fire to Tobita Yuu. "Ca-calm down. What are you doing Natsume?" Luca held Natsume's hand to prevent him from doing what he intend to do.

Natsume looked at Luca, his eyes burning with hatred towards Tobita. Luca backed some steps quite surprised and scared of Natsume. A little minutes later, they stopped as they saw Yuu left Mikan smiling. They looked at Yuu quizzically, wondering what might have happened that made him so cheery.

Mika, hummed tunelessly, waited for Yuu to come back. Just then, asshe looked towards the forest, he saw Natsume and Luca looking at her. She wondered as to why they were there and, standing up, she approached the two.

"Natsume- kun!" She waved at Natsume and she ran towards him. "Lu-ca-pyon!" Upon nearing she greeted Luca with her kindest words. She neared Luca and tugged her in the arm. "What are you two doing here?" She asked Luca, who just shrugged and looked away. Puzzled, he looked at Natsume, who didn't bother to answer and just left. "Natsume… -kun? Oi, where are you going." She, untying her arms from Luca, ran towards Natsume's retreating figure wanting to know the reason HE was avoiding her. "Why are you avoiding me, ne…" Mikan tugged Natsume in the arm as soon as she had managed to caught up with him.

"Oi, _little girl. _Stop clinging yourself to me." Natsume stopped and looked at her. Eyes filled with hatred and… what was that, a tiny bit of _jealousy?_ Luca managed to catch up and went beside Natsume.

"Natsume…" Luca reminded Natsume, as Natsume stopped himself of what he was going to say and had just only managed to say 'let's go, Luca' which Luca followed and went off with him.

"What was that?" Mikan asked herself recalling what she had done to Natsume making him mad. "_I did nothing, didn't I?_I" She asked herself but no one replied.

From behind her came Yuu with two ice creams, each hand holding one ice cream a flavor different than the other. Yuu approached Mikan and just smiled. "Here you go Mikan, your favorite. Chocolate flavored ice cream." Yuu said handing Mikan the said flavored ice cream and ushered her to the nearest seat in the park. Mikan thanked Yuu but was still wondering on what happened to Natsume. The two talked at the park, loving the passing time and watched the birds flew by. Mikan loved the park. The park for her was like her little world where she can do what she want and be peaceful as well. It was also very sentimental to her.

Darkness soon fell, as Mikan was at her own dorm room washing herself and savoring the cold water gush out from the shower. It was a one hot night and she had decided to hit off with the shower to cool herself down. The cold water had managed to refresh the brunette and had cleansed her as well. Stepping out of the shower, she went over to her closet to get some evening clothes. After changing, wanting some fresh air, she decided to go to her exclusive veranda. Sitting at her most comfortable chair, she looked up at the sky and wondered what might have happened to Natsume. A smile sigh managed to escaped her lips and soon a masculine voice could be heard.

"Sighing because of Tobita, huh?" Mikan looked at the same spot Natsume was the night before and saw him, sitting on the same branch looking at him. The way he said the named of Tobita was a bit scary, and she wondered what could have Yuu done to make Natsume angry at him, the same as what could she had done for the fire alice to be angry at her.

"Aah! Natsume- kun!" Mikan smiled as she saw the fire alice and greeted him. "Konbanwa!" Natsume did not reply. Mikan was used to that and just ignored it. "What are you doing over there?" Mikan, though she knew why, asked.

"Tell me, _LITTLE GIRL…_" Mikan looked at Natsume wondering what he might say. "Are you the one who owned this tree, and judging from where I sit, this isn't yours, right. So if I were you, I'd better not bother other people's lives. _Nosy girl._" Mikan raised an eyebrow as she went near the rail of the veranda. Taking a deep breath, she managed to smile.

"It's alright. I was just kind of worried. But you know, it's better for you to just come here at the veranda. I've got chairs for visitors, you know." She smiled at Natsume offering him a chair at the veranda. Natsume, on the other hand, just looked at her. "Come on. The night's still young and I've got no company at all." Mikan said persuasively at Natsume, who shrugged but complied with her. _What's wrong with him tonight? Complying with Mikan? _Mikan smiled as she offered her a chair across from her chair. Sitting down… "Wait here, I'll bring you a cup of tea." With that, she rushed off to the kitchen to prepare some tea. Natsume, not yet used to his surroundings stood up and looked around the veranda.

The veranda was small but welcoming. It has a shade of pink and shiny green that blended so perfectly together. _'Must be her favorite colors'_ Natsume said to himself as he looked around more. The rails were made of special wood that would not taint and the chair encircling a small table were positioned just right. Beside the chairs was the door to her room, the door where Mikan also exited. He entered the room and was quite surprised with the positioning of her things. Everything was in order, which had shattered of what he had thought of her room before- he, knowing Mikan as a clutz. Hearing footsteps towards the room, he immediately went back to the veranda, sitting down.

"Sorry for making you wait!" Mikan entered the veranda smiling at Natsume. Natsume stood up and took the tray Mikan was carrying and brought it towards the table. "A- arigatou." Mikan smiled at him again as both sat down and took their respective cups. "Natsume- kun… why were you angry… ano, the one at the park?" Mikan said slowly, she was still scared, remembering the facial expression Natsume had at the park.

"Nothing." Natsume said monotonously as he took a sip from his tea not looking at Mikan.

"Gomen…" Mikan said apologetically as Natsume coughed out the tea he had drunk. "Sorry for what I had done. _Even if I didn't know what it was…" _Mikan was looking down, a bit ashamed to face him, and not witnessing what Natsume had just did.

Wiping off the tea that he had coughed off and spilled, he replied. "You did nothing, right? So why are you apologizing?" Natsume said, doing something so he isn't looking at Mikan.

"Ehh?" Mikan stood up, startling Natsume making him look at the brunette. Noticing her actions, she sat down, her head bent down and her hands on her lap. "But, at the park, you were so… angry…" Mikan looked at Natsume.

"It didn't concerned you, alright." Natsume quickly dropped the subject off and took another sip of tea from his cup. There was awkward silence around then as no one dared to talk. Finally, Mikan cleared her throat and talked.

"Ne, Natsume… What were you doing at the park a while ago. I met you together with Luca- pyon right? What were you doing?" Mikan, too naïve that Natsume didn't really wanted the topic to be pursued, still asked Natsume.

"I needed some fresh air, and then we saw you. What's wrong with that? You saw us, we saw you. End." Natsume said offhandedly. He really wasn't in the mood to talk with Mikan about that matter. Of the topics they should talk about… it was _that. _ well, that was a big deal for him you know, even I would make it as a big deal. 

"Eh… are you angry?" Mikan asked, seeing Natsume's change in expression as his eyes avoided contact with her. She smiled, a caring smile. "You shouldn't hide those things, you know Natsume. Sooner or later people would know. Isn't it better for you to be the one to tell them to the open by yourself?" Mikan asked, she was smiling to him and encouraging him to be open.

"I don't need to tell these to people because I don't want to. You're just a nosy brat who wants to know everything." Natsume blurted out right in front of Mikan. "Though I am not really bothered if people know my secrets or whatever it is that they want know, I hate it when it affects other people just because of me." Natsume continued, one of his hand leaning on the table supported his face, looking away in a trance.

"Because you're a kind person deep inside, right? Nat-su-me-kun!" Mikan added as she smiled sweetly at Natsume who, cold as ever, did not bother to look back at her. "But, we are friends, right? Isn't it better if you tell me even only a tiny bit about you." Mikan pursued her quest on finding out about the real Natsume.

Natsume looked at Mikan and, his face expressionless, replied… "Iyada… There's no way in hell I'm gonna tell you." Natsume retorted as soon as Mikan finished what she had said.

Hearing what the fire alice replied, Mikan's face faltered and looked away from him. She stood up and leaned on the rails, her back facing Natsume. "You know… it's not that we're friends doesn't mean that I am entitled to know everything you hid, but it's that we're friends that you learn to be yourself and not to worry about what you should be in front of me." She stooped and turned around to look at him. She smiled. "Rather, you should act natural because, as a friend, I acknowledge you in whatever you say or do. Be natural when I'm around Natsume." She smiled once more.

Natsume, on the other hand, did not move. He sat there frozen on her seat not even looking at her.

"Natsu-"

"Friends! Friends, friends! I'm sick and tired of hearing that from you. Shut up, okay! You don't understand what I want from you. I don't like this kind of relationship within us!" He stood up, shocking the brunette, and left. Mikan stood there freezing and was still in the process of understanding what Natsume had just said. She fell down to her knees, as she embraced herself, crying.

c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",)

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Quite a long one isn't it. Well… the story's just unfolding. I just hope I would still have the time to finish this fic!! Read and review!!! Now, what will be the atmosphere around the two??? It will be unfolded on the coming chappies!!!

Thanks Alex for that lovely review!!!!


	3. Is It Really That?

**WHAT THE TRUTH REALLY IS…**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Gakuen Alice, if you want you can take it but I surely know that what you will get is only a lawsuit from the real author, which is Higuchi Tachibana. Therefore, if I were you, I'd rather not take what isn't yours, make just story out of it, but a fiction that is- just like mine! Read and Review please. (_MY FIRST FIC EVER!)._

_The truth never seems to be true most of the time. It's always something distant and unreachable. Once you try to catch it- it disappears from your grasps- like a mist. It blinds you from your path but then it never was there in the very beginning, you never could touch it, but only feel it. If that is what truth really is, how can we know what truth is. Well… for starters, here's a story for you to find out._

c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",)

**Chapter 3: Is it Really That?**

c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",)

_OCTOBER…_

Mikan entered the classroom quietly and not with her usual cheery but noisy greeting to all the classmates that she would bump or see. She quickly sat at her seat and took a deep breath. Of course, everyone noticed Mikan's slightly strange attitude. Tobita Yuu hurried towards Mikan and asked her if she was alright.

"Ohayou, Mikan? Daijoubu?" Yuu asked as he neared Mikan and positioned himself seated next to the quiet brunette. Mikan rested her head on her hands on the desk. Raising her head, she looked up to Yuu and smiled with a short and whispered reply.

"I'm fine, Iinchou." She yawned after replying. "I'm just a bit tired. Last night I couldn't sleep well, you know." She said reassuringly that made Yuu less worried about her. Yuu smiled back at her and excused himself as he saw the teacher entering. "Arigatou, Yuu." Mikan managed to say.

The whole morning bored down Mikan as she sat quietly on her seat. During class activities that would require participation from each students, Mikan just stood, or sat there frozen or out of it. Hotaru, the ice queen, only looked at Mikan with her same composed feature but there was a slight change in her eyes, somewhat or something like of worry. Mikan just smiled back at her best friend whenever she would caught her looking, staring but not glaring at her.

The last bell for the morning rang and signaled the dismissal of the class. Mikan quickly stood up and went out not bothering to ask Yuu or Hotaru to go with her she just needed some quiet time alone. Luca saw Mikan leave and looked at Natsume. Natsume had been present the whole morning, but just like Mikan, he was so quiet and still. But I guess that's what he really does, right? Thinking that something could have happened between the two, he went after Mikan. Mikan went to the park, her head bent low and didn't bother to look behind her when someone called her. She just proceeded to her destination.

"Mikan wai-" Luca managed to reach Mikan and held one of her shoulders and made her face him. He stopped as he saw Mikan about to cry. "Mikan" He managed to say as Mikan embraced him and cried. Luca stood there quiet and was still in awe. He embraced Mikan back as he saw her crying more and tried his best to comfort her.

Breaking up the embrace, Luca led her to the Northern forest. There he offered Mikan a seat in the grass and let her cry out her feelings. Luca sat beside her listening to her silent cries and complains and offered her his handkerchief to shed away her tears. After some time, Mikan had managed to regain composure and looked up at Luca. Her eyes were red from crying and there were traces of tears that fell on her cheeks. Luca, taking a deep breath, asked her.

"Why did you cry, Mikan? Is there something wrong..?" Luca asked worriedly. He was not a really good companion in times of troubles like these but he sure knows how to talk to someone. Mikan did not reply at once. She was still hesitating on whether or not to talk it out with Luca. Luca just smiled and said. "It's alright Mikan, you don't need to push yourself in answering my question. Must be personal... But just today, let me be your companion so that you will not be alone." He smiled at her and stood nearer. He blushed but still managed to hide it from her. Mikan only nodded smiled slightly smiled back at him.

"Arigatou." Mikan said as she rested her head to Luca's open chest. Luca blushed more at Mikan's action but Mikan did not saw this, fortunately. "Can I ask you a question?" Mikan began. Luca looked at her and nodded. Taking a deep breath… "Is it wrong to call someone you know a friend?"

"Iie…" Luca replied hastily. He looked up and wondered why she asked that question.

"Then tell me… what do you think they mean if they said that they didn't want to be friends with you?" Mikan said, removing her head from Luca's chest and steadied herself. "Is it because that they never want to be friends with you… is that it?" Mikan added, her voice shaky and her head bent low.

"Some people might interpret it that way, Mikan." Luca replied in a motherly kind of tone. He looked at the vast sky and rested his head on the tree that stood next to him. "Some people do, while some don't. What do you think does **he**mean, Mikan?" Luca asked as he looked back at Mikan.

"What I think?" Mikan repeated to herself. "I don't know…" she replied in a whisper. "I… I hated it when people hate me. It makes me sad knowing that there are people who are against me when in fact I did nothing wrong to them or hate me for no reason at all. But most of all, I hate losing a friend… It's so sad, don't you think." Mikan said.

"You're right. It's sad to lose a friend." Luca commented. Taking his gaze a way from Mikan, he continued. "But do you think there might be a reason behind as to why **he **doesn't want to be your friend?" Mikan then realized that he knew who the person she was talking about.

"I gue-" Mikan suddenly remembered what Natsume usually say to her. "_Don't bother by coming any closer to the darkness that you don't need to see, _is it?" Mikan said quietly but loud enough to be heard by her companion. "Ne, Luca- pyon, what does it mean?" Mikan looked at Luca.

"The darkness, huh? He said that to you…" Luca was looking at the vast sky in deep thinking. "You see, Mikan. Everyone has it own pasts. Each with memories both wonderful and not. Natsume has only one kind of past. A very dark one." Luca stopped letting Mikan think for the answer herself.

"So you're telling me that he doesn't want me to know about his past, is that it?" Mikan replied after some time.

"Yeah… you could say that…" Luca replied honestly. "Ever since he was a kid, he was already brought to this academy. He was still fragile back then, and had no friends. A year later after his transfer, I was transferred here." Luca stopped, recalling the memories of the past.

"Then you became friends, right?" Mikan added.

"Yup. He was fragile, alright, but he was unsociable just like he is right now. When I first entered, I already talked to him for I though he was also new because of his unsociable attitude. Very soon, we became friends." Luca stopped again to catch for some breath. Mikan on the other hand just listened to him intently. "I guess, if I didn't became friends with him no one would. He grew up in an unfriendly environment with no parents to rescue him in times of trouble, no one to talk in times of distress." Luca stopped.

"But…" Mikan interrupted. Luca looked at her wanting to know what she would say. "But, he did became more sociable now, right? It's all thanks to you." Mikan said smilingly. "Still, he is selfish. Soon, that problem that he is hiding will overpower him." Mikan said solemnly.

"That's what I want him to realize beforehand." Luca said. "I want him to realize it without me telling him…"

"Kedo… Is it really the only reason as to why _he_ doesn't want to be friends with me or something else?" Mikan asked, her question still left half unanswered.

"It's not…" Luca replied which made Mikan look up at him. "That's for you to find out, Mikan…" he said looking at Mikan, smiling.

They left the conversion open as it is and Luca stood up. Mikan was still frozen on her seat and just followed Luca's actions with her eyes. Luca placed his hand on his forehead as a cool breeze swept past them. A realization just occurred to him.

"Aah-ahh…" he said in a bored tone realizing something. "We skipped the afternoon class, Mikan." Luca said, looking at Mikan, his eyes a bit bored but managed to smile a little at her.

"Aaah! Yabbai!!!" Mikan stood up understanding what Luca meant and gasped. "And we have Jinno- sensei's class today… I'm doomed- we're doomed!!!" Mikan said aghast. She felt crying again wondering what Jinno- sensei might do to them now that they had just skipped class.

"I don't know what will happen…" Luca morose. "But I know we're in for a big one tomorrow." Luca looked at her, then he stuck out his tongue and smiled, one eye shut. He looked so cute!

- - - -

Then came the next day and it aggravated Mikan wondering what would happen today. As she stepped inside the classroom, she instantly saw Luca and she walked towards him right away. She managed to greet her classmates first but her whole attention was focused on walking towards Luca.

"Luca- pyon!" Mikan greeted, patting Luca's shoulder and sending different vibes to the Natsume- Luca fan club members. Luca stood against Mikan who quickly turned back to meet and greet Mikan. With these actions, there were heated conversations just outside the classroom. Some questioning what could have happened that had made them close- no closer than before. There were also some saying that it could be connected to the disappearance of the two yesterday. And so, the talk was on Mikan and Luca that morning.

"Ohayou Mikan… So what do you think?" Luca greeted her back. Mikan replied with a crying gesture. She sure didn't want to have any detention and she was still scared of the lightning- user teacher. "Daijoubu, Daijoubu…" Luca reassured Mikan which only added more fuels to the heated conversations outside the classroom. Seeing this commotion, Hotaru had a great, great plan.

Luca and Mikan were in a deep conversation when Natsume arrived. Luca greeted him- of course- but Mikan did not, not yet, I guess. Natsume replied with a small bow and went to his seat.

"Luca, where have you been yesterday?" he inquired the animal pheromone user upon sitting down. He did not bother to look at Luca for he knew where he was yesterday. _'With Mikan, huh?'_ Luca did not reply to his question. He would be answering him when they would be together accompanied by his friends later. Luca excused himself from Mikan and sat next to Natsume. Mikan also returned to her seat which soon was followed by the curious fan club girls.

"Why were you so close with Luca- kun today?!"

"sweatdrop…"

"Who do you think you are, HUH?!?"

"…sweatdrop"

There were many more and it became more noisy. Some of the boys only looked at the gibbering ducks and some felt sorry for the attention Mikan was getting today.

"Urusai na!" Came a voice from behind the backs of the girls. It was Natsume and right now, he was pissed off. With this statement, everyone shut their mouths and each went to their respective chair and even classrooms.

'_That's the first one… Uwaaahh!!! I still have to face Jinno- sensei' _Mikan shuddered at this thought. She had just escaped from the dangerous fan girls but there is more danger that lies ahead.

Jinno- sensei entered the classroom that morning. Upon entering, he was greeted by the students, which he just bowed to them. Looking at Mikan then to Luca, he went on with his discussion.

"Ara?" Mikan thought to herself. _'No detention or anything?' _Mikan asked as she looked at Luca who only smiled back at her and she managed to get a glimpse of Natsume. Natsume felt someone staring and soon found Mikan looking at him. Instantly, Mikan took off her gaze from him and concentrated herself to the lecture.

"Oi. Luca, you said something about me yesterday to her." This wasn't a question, it was a statement, which he was so sure of. He only got a nod as a reply from Luca. "So you knew about it already, huh?" Natsume, this time, asked.

"It was easy. She cried and then told me what happened. Now I need to know the other side of that story." Luca replied and he looked at the fire caster. Natsume only grunted and started to read his latest manga. This ended their mini conversation.

c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",)

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Just when I was about to update this, there would always occur an error! I don't know what it is!!**

**I tried again today but the same thing happened, it's been three days already since I haven't published this story… uwaaaahhh!!!**

**Phew! **Good thing I still was able to supply the needed information for this chap. I lost the original one so I had to retype it again. Sorry for the delay! Thanks to all the reviewers and your reviews!!! Appreciated greatly. Don't worry, next time, I will update it sooner!!!!

**Next Chapter:**

**Celebrating is Gonna be Fun! **– Mikan decided to surprise a friend of hers. There's an upcoming birthday celebrant in the month of October and Mikan is just dying to prepare something for her friend. Will Mikan finally understand what Luca meant before? …AND… Will Mikan and Natsume befriend each other on this next chappie, find out by reading!!!


	4. Celebrating is Gonna Be Fun!

**WHAT THE TRUTH REALLY IS…**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Gakuen Alice, if you want you can take it but I surely know that what you will get is only a lawsuit from the real author, which is Higuchi Tachibana. Therefore, if I were you, I'd rather not take what isn't yours, make just story out of it, but a fiction that is- just like mine! Read and Review please. (_MY FIRST FIC EVER!)._

_The truth never seems to be true most of the time. It's always something distant and unreachable. Once you try to catch it- it disappears from your grasps- like a mist. It blinds you from your path but then it never was there in the very beginning, you never could touch it, but only feel it. If that is what truth really is, how can we know what truth is. Well… for starters, here's a story for you to find out._

c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",)

**Chapter 4: Celebrating is Gonna Be Fun!**

c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",)

"Tsubasa- sempai!" a brunette shouted as she ran towards his upperclassman. The upperclassman stopped from his tracks and looked back to find a panting Mikan. "Sempai…" Mikan managed to say in between breaths. "Can I borrow your ears and brains for a while?" Mikan asked as she instantly took hold of Tsubasa's hands and lead him outside the Special Ability Building. She lead him to the park – which is her favorite – and offered her a seat. They talked quietly as possible as Mikan tried her very best to make her statements clear and brief.

"Hmmm…" Tsubasa replied quite inattentively to Mikan, one hand supporting his chin, as he watched the distant forest. Mikan looked at him with eagerness waiting for his reply. Noticing Mikan attentive eyes on his he coughed intentionally. "Yeah, I'll help you there… the only problem is, how to trick _them…_ or should I say, _**him**_" Tsubasa replied as he pointed to the direction of a certain raven boy up on a sakura tree reading his precious manga, Mikan only followed with her eyes the direction her sempai was pointing at.

"Oh him… I think he won't be coming…" came Mikan's quick reply. "A-ano… sempai, I gotta go, I have lots to do- BYE!" and with that, she hurriedly went off leaving Tsubasa on his seat with an inquisitive look on his face.

-----

"Ah, Luca!" Mikan called out to Luca as he saw him entering their classroom. Luca, hearing someone or rather _her _calling his name, stopped and looked back. "Are you…" she stopped and went closer to Luca. Mikan gestured her hand towards Luca asking him to bend down a little. Luca obediently obliged. _"Are you free this coming October 25?"_ Mikan asked in a whisper leaving Luca to question her and a bit blushing. The two were still in a position where they looked as if Mikan was giving Luca a kiss on his cheeks especially now that Luca was blushing. Natsume, who came in earlier made a whispered grunt as he witnessed the two especially the action Mikan just did.

"But why in whisper?" Luca replied regaining his posture. Mikan silenced Luca with her hands.

"Later, I'll tell you the details… Iinchou and the others already know this…" Mikan replied hastily and with a small good bye she entered the classroom and quickly sat to her chair. Of course, being Natsume's classmate, she would be passing by him, which she did not even bother to look at.

The class flew by so fast with Mikan not really caring about the lessons. She was in deep thought on what to do and present on the 25th of October which only led her to different troubles during each class. Hotaru, her best friend, only looked at her with pondering eyes as to why she was quite busy and troubled all of a sudden. Luca half- knew the reason as to why she was a bit inattentive during class. Iinchou and the other all knew why. The last class progressed slowly as Mikan was excitedly waiting for the last bell. As soon as the bell rung, he went quickly over to Luca said a few words then left with a goodbye to the whole class. Hotaru again asked herself as to why she was suddenly all weird this morning.

-----

"So you see… if we place this here…" Mikan said with a rather professional tone. The group, Luca, Yuu, Nonoko, Yura, Sumire, Tsubasa, Misaki, and Kokoroyoumi, sat comfortably inside the three- star room of Mikan. They were planning on making a surprise birthday party to their classmate, who apparently if you look at the list excluding Hyuuga Natsume- you'd figure out who. The group discussed on where to hold this memorable event and what to place. Mikan, then stood up after sometime and went to the kitchen to make some cookies and tea. Tsubasa, seeing Mikan gone, took hold one of Luca's arms and led him to the veranda.

"Wai- wait, a-ano sempai!!!" came Luca's reply wondering as to why he should be dragged to the veranda by Tsubasa. Tsubasa did not reply and just continued on leading him to the veranda. Upon entering the veranda he told him to sit down as they discuss some matters.

"Ask **him **to come. Ahh- Iie, force him to come to the party… we need some serious mending here." Tsubasa said and Luca knew what he was talking about. Upon finishing what he wanted to discuss, the two quickly went back to the room only find Mikan inside and was waiting for them.

The whole group talked the whole night with Misaki and Tsubasa flirting every passing minute. This action only gave Mikan second thought as to whether or not she would still invite the two for another meeting in the near future.

-----

25th of October- Friday, the most awaited day of the month. Early in the morning, Mikan hummed her way to the classroom where she was greeted by a lot of students. Hotaru, on the other hand, did not even budge from her seat. Mikan, in her usual cheery smile, went over her and smiled, her very brightest. This only gave Hotaru a shocking, yet unseen to the public, expression. Sitting down on her usual place, everything went into place. The classes were as ordinary as it was before, all her classmates weren't acting anything suspicious and it was like an ordinary day to all. The teachers entered, then greeted by the students, lecture, then leave after hearing the bell- all were the usual daily routines in each class, and everyone were used to it already. _But isn't today a special day for a special someone? Why is there no one making or taking the initiative to talk to that person and to greet him/ her. And just who is that person anyway, to be exact?_

"Hotaro!!!" Mikan sanguinely cried out Hotaru's name as she saw her departing the school building. Hotaru, hearing her name being called by someone she calls "baka", decided not to mind her and went on walking. This action only made Mikan to walk faster to catch up to her. "Neee!! Let's go out today and have some fun." She cheerfully said as she instantly tugged her best friends arm and lead her to another direction. "It's been so long since we had a day together… Let's have a 'date'!" Mikan issued. Hotaru quickly took out her gun and aimed directly and perfectly at Mikan. _BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! _Came three loud shrieks as Hotaru triggered the baka gun and flawlessly directed it at Mikan. WOOHOO!!! This sent Mikan flying. Satisfied with her work, she quickly left the almost unconscious Mikan.

"Baka…" said the grumpy Hotaru having no second thoughts of helping out her friend.

"Itai!" Mikan said half consciously and letting her sit upright. "Matte! Hotaru! Let's have some fun! You seem so grumpy today!" Mikan quickly stood up and chased after Hotaru.

-----

"Are you satisfied now?" Hotaru asked looking at her best friend who was enjoying the chocolate ice cream on her hand. Mikan did not respond which only made Hotaru shrug. _'Such a simpleton… so happy over a chocolate ice cream.' _She smiled with that thought.

It was almost 6 and the darkness was about to envelope their surroundings. The two were at the park, taking a rest after the long journey they had embarked. They had gone to the different corners of the school, which had pleased Mikan a lot but just annoyed Hotaru. '_What's so good with looking around the campus_' was Hotaru's first reply when she was told on what they would be doing. But due to Mikan's persistence, she gave up and decided to just follow her- for today.

"Aaah!" Mikan cried out a little as she noticed that it was staring to get darker. "Let's go to my room. I've prepared something for you. You see- since you agreed with- which I knew you would, I decided to give you something in return. You're so kind today." Mikan smiled at her and stood up, the chocolate ice cream already gone, leaving her mouth satisfied with the food that she had just ate. The gift became an intriguing matter for Hotaru. At first, she was happy that she was receiving a present _today_ but had seconded the thought because of the reason behind it.

'_Probably, she had forgotten what today is…' _Hotaru said to herself as she followed Mikan back to the 3- star dormitory.

The way to Mikan's room was a bit darker and seemed too quiet. Hotaru noticed not a single student was around. Though she thought of different possibilities, she let it off thinking that she was just imagining things and that maybe they are just busy doing things inside their respective rooms. Mikan stopped In front of her door as she let Hotaru catch up to her.

"Since you are my guest, I will let you enter my humble room first." Mikan said innocently. Hotaru just nodded in response to her statement and went inside with Mikan opening the door for her. On her very first step inside the room, she was filled with utter shock and surprise. Almost all her classmates were inside and even some sempais. Hotaru was puzzled as to why they were all inside until the crowd greeted her with booming voices:

**OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, HOTARU, IMAI!!!**

Mikan hugged her best friend from behind. "This is my- no, our birthday gift to you, Hotaru…" She smiled at her which Hotaru smiled back to her as well. Hotaru then faced everyone wanting to make a speech. Everyone was silent as they waited for Hotaru to speak…

"Though I did not even forced you to make a surprise birthday celebration for me, or did I asked you to even make such trouble to do this for me and even try to act as if today is an ordinary and which I suspect the idea came from a _baka _behind me…" Everyone sweat dropped at her statement- this is indeed Hotaru, they all said to themselves… "I would personally thank you from the bottom of my hearts for such a wondrous celebration and gift you have given me." Saying in such a nonchalant tone that made her listeners to hardly believe. "Arigatou, Minna-tachi…" She smiled at her last statement which arose the spirits of everyone and cheered once more for her.

The night was still young and Mikan's room was filled with different alice students. The main celebrant was greeted almost every minute by every student. Mikan was happily smiling at Hotaru, sitting at her usual comfy chair in the veranda. She wa alone there, no one bothered to go out ffor now, because they were all busy eating or talking to the celebrant. The night illuminated her features as she looked up at the moon, her hands on her chin, supporting her head. Just then, Tsubasa entered together with Luca- pyon.

"Ara? Tsubasa- sempai?! Why are you here, where's Misaki- sempai?" She asked as she saw Tsubasa entered with someone but not Misaki. "Konbanwa, Luca- pyon, Tsubasa- sempai." The two greeted her back as they sat down on the chairs opposite her.

"She's busy talking with Hotaru… you know her, she's such a blabber mouthed lady…" He replied half-jokingly which then he received a flying boot that instantly hit his head. It was Misaki who threw the boot at him.

"Well… I'm soooooo sorry for being such a _blabber mouthed lady_, hah, Andou…" She replied angrily. "Oh yeah, Mikan, I got to borrow Tsubasa for a while… have a chat with Luca first. Janne!!" she instantly had a change of mood as she saw Mikan and excused herself dragging Tsubasa along with her. "Take your time!" With that last statement, the two were totally lost in sight as they were covered in the thick crowd inside the room.

"Neee, Luca, why don't you join the group and celebrate?" Mikan inquired.

"It's alright, I'm not really used to these types of social gatherings and I've already have eaten. How about you? Why are you not there? It's your best friend's birthday right?" Luca returned back the question to her.

"I don't feel quite satisfied and happy…" came her monotonous reply.

"Why…" Luca managed to ask, as he himself didn't really want to ask that question.

"It's not right for me to be happy when in fact I'm not really happy deep inside. I still want to find out and know things. You know- the one we just talked before…" Mikan replied, her hands still on her chin but her gaze was focused on Luca.

"Ah. Him… Daijoubu… I know you will be able to clear your misunderstandings soon enough." He smiled at Mikan then stood up having noticed someone presence. "I think I need to go…" He stood up, went first to the rails of the veranda and said something to the wind, then left, leaving Mikan alone once more in her little world.

c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",)

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I am sooooo sorry for the very late update. I had just promised everyone to hasten my update but instead, it only took me longer. Well, I've had my so0- called 1 week of vacation and I was sooo away from my computer. Also when I had returned I had been so down and uninterested in making this. Gomen- ne!!

Oh yeah, about the question I've posted to you all before- "Who should be the better pair with Mikan… Natsume or Luca"

**cupidsangel: **I totally think that you should end with a Mikan and Natsume relationship because they are just perfect for each other, like a puzzle missing a piece. Then again you are the author. Please update your story soon:D

 I was originally planning on ending it with that kind of pairing but then I had to ask myself if most of my readers want that kind of ending so I still had to ask the rest. So far you're the only one who replied and to those who didn't I think it's all right. Also there's already this _Thing _that I've already come up with… Even then, I still would want to know the rest's answers…

Coming Up: **A Special Talk: Clearing the Misunderstanding or…** Mikan's alone in the veranda and someone's there in the shadows… just who could it be… Natsume or someone else… hehehe that's so easy to find out… Till then!!!!


	5. A Special Talk

**WHAT THE TRUTH REALLY IS…**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Gakuen Alice, if you want you can take it but I surely know that what you will get is only a lawsuit from the real author, which is Higuchi Tachibana. Therefore, if I were you, I'd rather not take what isn't yours, make just story out of it, but a fiction that is- just like mine! Read and Review please. (_MY FIRST FIC EVER!)._

_The truth never seems to be true most of the time. It's always something distant and unreachable. Once you try to catch it- it disappears from your grasps- like a mist. It blinds you from your path but then it never was there in the very beginning, you never could touch it, but only feel it. If that is what truth really is, how can we know what truth is. Well… for starters, here's a story for you to find out._

c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",)

**Chapter 5: A Special Talk: Clearing the Misunderstanding or…**

c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",)

_He stood up, went first to the rails of the veranda and said something to the wind, then left, leaving Mikan alone once more in her little world._

The night was young, with stars that glistened in the heavenly sky, with the moon that lightened the completely darkened surroundings. Today was a night where students had no care in the world. They talked, drank and ate inside the three- star dorm building. Mikan, the owner of the room, wasn't as participative as she was before the party. She sat alone in the veranda thinking about a lot of things, a lot of misunderstandings and thought of ways to clear them up. The cold wind then brushed past her as she began to feel cold but did no bother to stand up and leave. She just stood there with a somber look. The wind once more came but instead of feeling cold, she felt warmness instead. _Could it be?_

"Natsume…?" Mikan softly called out unsure if he was there or it was just her imagination stirring up. From her left, she felt someone coming nearer. She then looked at her left to look at the person. The moon, with its majestic beauty, did its role, shimmered a manly feature, which Mikan detected easily. "Natsume!" She shouted cheerfully upon seeing him in the flesh. "You came!" she smiled at him but only received a placid look. The fire user quickly then went to the rails of the veranda and leaned on it, his back against the rails and his face looking directly at Mikan.

There were minutes of silence. Only the brushing of the wind past them could be heard as the two were covered by silence. No one bothered to talk and start the conversation. They were drowned in their own world with no verbal communications present.

"I thought… you wouldn't want to come." Mikan fixed her attention to the raven haired boy looking at his reaction. There was none. He stood there looking so calm but his eyes were fixed on her as well. She was shot down quickly. Silence fell over them again. This time, the atmosphere became heavier and tenser as words were lost.

"Gomen… That time…" Mikan said whispering to the wind but was still loud enough to be heard by Natsume. Mikan then bent her head down unable to look at Natsume, she was rather ashamed. "That-!"

"-wasn't your fault." Came Natsume's reply as he diverted his gaze to the swaying leaves that bent down to the winds. "I was out of line that time." His voice slowly decrease as he tried to talk calmly to her.

"Eh? But… I made you mad. I'm so sorry about that." Mikan insisted as she apologized once more.

"**YOU**… He stopped, realizing his voice getting louder and saw Mikan quite scared. He sighed and bent his shoulders a little down- losing a bit of his composure. '_It's me who is supposed to apologize.' _He said to himself trying to hide a small blush that crept on his face. "..._you… don't have to apologize_." This time, his voice shrank, making Mikan understand only a little of what he said.

The veranda soon was filled with noise as the volume of the noise inside the room increased. There were games that were held and everyone inside partake. Hotaru, the celebrator was the main attraction and most of the games held, she was the one who was volunteered to do it. Though the noise did fill the quiet veranda with the two, this noise did not bother them at all- busy with their own world, nothing could penetrate inside.

"_Eh? _What did you say?" Mikan stood up looking at him with curious eyes. She was eagerly waiting for him to repeat what he had just said.

"I told you… He straightened up his body and went quickly towards her. He shut the brunette's blabbering by closing her mouth with his… _hand_. "_IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT_… Since everything is resolved, enough of this foolish talk and-?" Natsume stopped. _And what? What should be said now? _Awkward silence soon followed, as words were once more gone in the presence of the two.

The wind blew the hairs of Mikan and Natsume as the two stood frozen together, Natsume's hand left Mikan's half- open mouth and stood beside Mikan. Feeling a bit cold from the wild wind, Natsume emitted a small fire.

"You…" Natsume started startling Mikan making her stepped a foot backward. "You don't seem to be supporting your best friend today. It's _**her**_ birthday, right? Why aren't you inside?" Natsume walked away from her towards the rails.

"It's not that all the time I should be by her side. And today, she's having fun." She said looking over her shoulders, watching Hotaru enveloped by the crowd. "Don't wanna butt in, you know." She sat down once more then gestured a hand to offer Natsume a seat as well.

"Well… that's quite something… for you _**not **_to be socially involved this time in this party." Natsume shrugged at his own statement and quietly obliged with Mikan's invitation of sitting down.

"I've done a lot already and also this fight with you was bothering me so much." She replied coolly, her eyes fixed on his. "Okay…" She took a deep breath. "Why don't we start over again? …as…" he stopped. She doesn't know any word that could be a level lower than being friends.

'_As what'_ Natsume was curious with her unfinished statement.

"As… how about… as soon-to-be-friends???" Mikan replied but still a bit unsure of response.

"soon-to-be-? What???" Natsume was taken aback by this silly girl's answer. _'You've got to be kidding me' _"I… I don't want that kind of relationship!" Natsume growled.

"Eh? Bu-bu-but… But you said you didn't to-"

"I like you, Mikan!" He stood up his hands on the table leaning, supporting him. A small blush crept on his face realizing the words he had just uttered a minute ago. '_What am I saying! This isn't the cool Natsu__**ME**_' He then looked at Mikan who had a look he didn't quite expected.

"I didn't know! I really like you too, Natsume!" She was smiling brightly _'Could this be…???' _Natsume said to himself as her words repeated endlessly in his head. "Now I get it! You didn't want to have a relation with me with a soon-to-become-friends but simple as friends, riiiiight???" Natsume almost fell due to utter shock. He had forgotten Mikan's naivety and denseness when it comes to matters like this.

Time froze the two. No one talked, Mikan very happy about the situation while Natsume stood half-fallen and was still in a state of shock. After a minute or so, Natsume felt a presence, a quite familiar one. Looking at the doorway of the veranda, he saw Luca smiling- he was laughing, but only keeping it inside of him.

"I heard everything, Natsume… Aren't you glad that the two of you reconciled?" Luca answered Natsume unspoken question. He smiled at Natsume then came to Mikan. "Hotaru's looking for you, you know."

"Oh! Arigatou, Luca-pyon!" She smiled at him then excused herself from the two bishounen. Seeing Mikan entered the room, Luca sat down on the chair where Mikan sat before and stared at Natsume's returning coolness.

"_**YOU…HEARD!**_" Natsume growled at Luca, who only gave him a smirk that soon followed a laugh. "… and you're enjoying it to the fullest, huh?" Another point to add in his anger. Luca refrained himself from continuing to laugh then looked at him, this time, in a serious look.

"Natsume, remember… you're not the only one aiming for Mikan… There are a lot more of the guys out there aiming for her-" Luca stopped. He fixed his gaze directly at Natsume.

"That includes you… right?" Natsume completed his statement. "… and you as my greatest rival…" adding this very last statement and making his point. He did not receive any verbal reply but a smile.

"Please remember that…" He said as he then excused himself and went inside the room. Natsume clenched his fist as the sudden challenge but, knowing Luca and being his best friend, he knew that this challenge is a clean one with no strings attached to it.

c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",)

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I received a lot of replies from my poll… thanks for replying, it really helped me a lot! Oh yeah, sorry about this very late update. The months before made me very tired and did not allow me to do any typing, also this month, I'm already busy with a lot of schoolwork that's why it would really be hard for me to update. But please bear with me because I will surely finish this fanfic with a good ending suiting your taste – I hope if I could.

The part with Luca: You might ask why he was a bit aggressive with his talk and even laughed at Mikan's sudden reply right? Well, let's just say that Luca became a bit more confident especially when it comes to Mikan. Why? Hey… they're already old, and of course Luca's shyness shrank a bit and he gained more confidence. Also, his so-called threat or challenge towards Natsume… I'm not making Luca the enemy there, it's just that, knowing Luca, he knows Natsume's nature that's why he could say something like that- right? If not, he wouldn't be careless enough to say such things.

Next chappie! The whole month of November and half of December is full of work for the class of Mikan- of course, that includes Natsume and Luca as well! A Christmas Ball is arriving, the preparations must be done… there are a lot of things going on Mikan's head due to this activity and due to someone… who could that be?!?!?!

**Chapter 6: What's With Me?**

-----

Thanks to the reviewers!!!

To: Ladalada : i hope u update soon and i think Luca is suppose to be Ruka but if its a new character now in the anime than srry

Ruka or Luca, which is which, both are correct. You don't need to apologize because in the net, both names are being used, whatever names you wanted to use it's still alright, it's not questionable… c",)

**NATSUME-MIKAN PAIR VOTERS**:

wakakakakaa

-min-shall-

cupidsangel

**LUCA-MIKAN PAIR:**

Mican-chan


	6. What's With Me?

**WHAT THE TRUTH REALLY IS…**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Gakuen Alice, if you want you can take it but I surely know that what you will get is only a lawsuit from the real author, which is Higuchi Tachibana. Therefore, if I were you, I'd rather not take what isn't yours, make just story out of it, but a fiction that is- just like mine! Read and Review please. (_MY FIRST FIC EVER!)._

_The truth never seems to be true most of the time. It's always something distant and unreachable. Once you try to catch it- it disappears from your grasps- like a mist. It blinds you from your path but then it never was there in the very beginning, you never could touch it, but only feel it. If that is what truth really is, how can we know what truth is. Well… for starters, here's a story for you to find out._

c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",)

**Chapter 6: What's With Me?**

c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",)

Clattering sounds could be heard inside the gymnasium as busy middle school students were scattered all over the place preparing the whole of the gymnasium for the biggest event and of course their last year as middle schoolers. They were scattered in groups as their head leader – Mikan Sakura – gave out instructions for each team. Imai Hotaru's team, which composed mostly of the Technical Ability students, were in charge of the lightings, music, and the preparation of the big stadium. Tobita Yuu's team, together with Shouda Sumire's group, took the burden of making the decorative designs to be placed all over the big gymnasium and for the performances biggest attractions. Kokoroyoumi and the rest of the boys, excluding Hyuuga Natsume and Nogi Luca, were in charge of decorating the tall ceilings. Anna and the rest were left as the cook for the main event and for the morning program.

The teachers found themselves busy as well preparing the rest of the students into various activities. Some got themselves involved in drama and acting, some in playing sports and some involved themselves in music. The whole student body was involved as classes were postponed only to resume the next year giving the students a merry and long vacation. Mikan rushed from left to right giving each and everyone inside the gymnasium pointers to remember and follow. Mikan, accompanied by the blondie Luca, sat down to the nearest chair facing the stage. Everything so far was clear and there were no problems occurring yet. Luca managed to grab a bottle of water and gave it to Mikan as the leader ushered words of thanks to the blondie which was soon replied with a no problem look. They were positioned side by side together, in a rather, too sweetly manner. Luca seated so close to Mikan, too oblivious to their positions, not even bothering of moving her chair and was as comfortable as Luca. The guys inside the gymnasium stopped for a while looking at the two who were seated. There were lots who sweatdropped at the sight, some losing composure, and some even lost confidence. The other guys even growled at the sight and especially towards Luca **inwardly.**They didn't dare say it out loud or they would feel his wrath.

Luca never was angry in front of Mikan Sakura and this oblivious girl did not even know Luca knows how to get angry. The boys knew- everyone does – especially those whom had practically lived inside the academy since birth. They knew that Luca is seriously scary when he gets angry.

_It was one Saturday evening, during the time when Luca and the rest were only 8 years of age and Mikan wasn't around the school that time yet. As usual, Luca and Natsume were best of buddies and were inseperable. Of course to the middle schoolers, they look really cute together. A compatible pair. Now, it was around in the afternoon when that boys had wanted pick on Natsume for being too arrogant so they decided to bully Luca. Luca, as a kid looked so innocent and naive that thinking otherwise is just as bad as selling yourself to the devil. Natsume left Luca to get their afternoon snack when a gang of guys rounded Luca up seeing Natsume gone. Luca, knowing what to do was about to cry, when a guy his age cried._

"_What's that? A crybaby, still?" He snorted at Luca and the boys together with him laughed. "Is he really the best buddy of Natsume?" He shrugged at his comment._

"_I thought Natsume would look for someone better, someone who's not afraid to be bullied." Responded another, this time, drawing nearer to Luca._

"_Nah, wouldn't it be better. Us hurting him, there will only have to reactions on Natsume's face: it's either he looses face and defend him or he might even be our slave begging us not to hurt him anymore." Replied their leader. The rest just laughed at his statement. Oblivious to their chattering, Luca laid there very silent. His head bent low that his eyes couldn't be seen anymore. The leader noticed his posture and held his chin up high to see his expression. "Guys he's cryi- woah!" The leader stepped back a few seeing his glare and his hand quickly shifted away from Luca's chin._

"_You dare think you can bully me, eh?!" Luca stood proud in front of them. With voice high, he caught attention to the by passers and the elder students. "Just cause you're in a gang, doesn't give you the permission to bully." He said then with a plop, he sat down, ignoring them. This action angered the leader. Regaining his composure, he leaped towards Luca wanting to hit him. A few inches more and he could have killed- Luca that is, good thing that the leader stooped himself involuntarily._

_What happened? As the leader engaged a punch at him with a few inches left for contact, Luca had his hand ready to kill- seriously. His hand had scraped a bit of the leader throat and left a small would that enabled little blood to gush out. This planted a fear to the leader's mind as he suddenly cried and ran away together with his gang. Just then, Luca' eyes widened his breathing became harder and tears flowed down from his cheeks. Natsume just came back from getting their afternoon snack when he saw Luca in such a state. He hurriedly went over him forgetting about the snacks that he dropped and ran towards him holding him in an embrace whispering… 'hush now, that was just a dream. Stop remembering… hush now…' over and over again. To those who saw this scene felt a brotherly loved and had even forgotten the fight that took place just a while ago. A few minutes later, Luca calmed down, his breathing even and eyes focused._

Mikan stood up, quickly stretched a little and resumed to her position as the leader. She, excusing herself from Luca, made a one last look around the gymnasium before getting out and heading towards the classroom. Luca, still fixed on his chair, followed with his eyes wherever the brunette went around the gymnasium until she left and was completely unseen. He sighed a little then stood up deciding to go find Natsume.

Natsume sat on his favorite spot, a branch of the cherry blossom tree, recollecting what had just occurred the night everyone celebrated the ice princess' birthday. A small smile crept on his face that soon turn to despair remembering the words Luca uttered after Mikan left them both. He sighed for about the umpteenth time already figuring out how he should react whenever he would see or come across him. Deeply lost in thought once again, the wind blew away some strands of his hair. He then came back to his senses when he heard a familiar voice calling from below him.

"Natsume!" Luca cried happily finding him above. Natsume forgot to react- scratch that- he did not know how to react. Dumbfounded he was, he only look at Luca who whistled to the wind that was soon followed by a strong breeze and a giant raven swooped Luca and escorted him to the branch where Natsume was sitting. "Glad to see you here. I was looking all over for you."

"Why?" were the only words Natsume had mustered under his breath. This shook Luca a bit, a small glint of confusion in his eyes.

"_Why_… you say?" He repeated, not knowing what to respond. He then knew why he responded coldly to him. "You are still thinking about **it**, right?" he smiled as he continued. "We're **rivals in love **and nothing else. We're friends in any other way, or if not… you may just shrug away what you feel to-" He did not stop, he was stopped by Natsume.

"Why don't you try doing your own suggestion and I'll try doing it after you've done it…" He replied directly. Luca smiled and patted his shoulders gesturing an I'm-just-joking-action to him. Natsume half- seriously took what he gestured and decided to cool off by leaving. "I'm not angry at you… just need to cool off mind away-…for awhile." Natsume then leaped from the branch and, with no second thoughts of looking back at Luca, went off. Luca smiled knowing exactly what he meant. _Everything's back to its usual self except for a tiny matter yet to be resolved._

-----

It was nearing December already and the gymnasium was almost ready for it main event. Mikan Sakura went to different place panting very hard looking for something- or someone. Running in the hallways of every floor of the middle school building, briskly walking past the gardens and the grounds with her head sweating a lot. She wasn't really furious at the person she was looking for but was only a bit impatient in looking for him. She's got of things to discuss and judging from the way he reacted during the past month, with no interest or whatsoever with the event this December, talking some sense to him would probably be difficult, and with her wasting energy just for the sake of looking for him did no help at all. She came at last to the forest, walking a little bit further, she came to the lined up cherry blossom trees. Looking up as she walk, she came across the fifth tree where she saw the person she needs to talk to-

"**NATSUME!**" She cried loudly and abruptly, her hands resting on her knees, panting very deeply catching for air. Natsume quickly looked below upon recognizing the voice. "I've be…en…-" she stopped as she tried to calm herself to talk more clearly. Natsume, seeing her disarrayed look, went down and ushered her a seat on the grass. Once Mikan relaxed herself down, she talked. "I've been looking all over for you!" She exclaimed, with her look and the way she talked, Natsume wasn't oblivious to that fact. Instead of giving a snide comment, he just zipped his mouth and listened further to her. "Listen… I need your help in light up some of the torches that will be placed outside the gymnasium. You know at the center?"

"What's that for? And why do I have to do it?" He barked at her, not wanting to do any work related to that event.

"It's just for a night, after that you're free to do whatever you want." She said sounding as if she didn't heard his reply. "Also, there will be a ball held inside the gymnasium and the lightning of the torches would really suit the image that I was creating in my mind." She added, her eyes glinting with hope. "It would be just wonderful!" She said as she looked at Natsume, eyes full of eagerness and hope. Upon seeing her like that, he can't just backed away and say no to her request.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm only lighting up the torches." He said with utmost defeat. Upon hearing his reply, Mikan jumped for joy, throwing her hands up in the air, as if she had just won a grand prize of a year worth of rabbit coins.

-----

"Ha! I've gotten Natsume-kun to agree in lighting up the torches for the main event! What can you can you say now!" Mikan proudly beamed at the rest of the class excluding Nogi Luca and, of course, the bait who knew nothing about it. The rest of the brunette' contenders sighed in defeat as they all knew that she would surely be able to persuade the black cat. Hotaru, sitting in her usual chair, did not bothered to look at the happy brunette, still focused on her invention that will be used for the program, she did nothing else but just half- listen to the conversation.

"Heck, who cares about that!" Sumire Shouda said half- heartedly and in a toned way feeling a bit envious of her. The rest of the ladies just sniggered at her comment silently and with Sumire and of course the naive brunette oblivious to their actions. Soon all were indulged into the conversation, laughing and were all exchanging funny statements about anything one would say. A few minutes later, the door opened and entered the bait, together with the rabbit. All quieted, Mikan who saw their entrance rushed towards to meet them.

"Luca- pyon! Natsume- kun!" She said as she rushed to them, eyes were glinting and dancing with joy. Luca smiled back at her and Natsume only gave a snort. From amidst of the crowd where Mikan left, arouse Cordellia, the lady who specializes in making dress and the couturier of the middle school students. She quickly went near Mikan, afraid of the two handsomely looking boys and their fans lurking out there to squash her.

"Now that you're here…" She started as she came behind Mikan, "we- I mean, I shall be starting off with you body measurements. I'm sure you two are used to this, right?" She said with a hint of laughter. Natsume hissed as Luca only nodded in reply.

"Natsume- kun agreed to light the torches and he surely must be dressed, right everyone?" All agreed in chorus as Mikan looked back to the crowd. "Luca too needs to be dressed, because seeing you're always with Natsume- kun, you haven't got the time to visit Cordellia for your measurements." Mikan smiled sweetly at her as Cordellia went over him first to get his measurements. It took only a minute or so to get his measurements that was soon followed by Natsume as Cordellia's alice did the trick.

"Now that everything's taken, I'll be going now to make the desired clothing for the two of you." Cordellia bowed in respect and went over to the doors, when the crowd mostly the girls called out to her, telling her to make perfectly made suits for the two. She just nodded back in agreement and left the room. The girls squealed in delight with her response and were all-eager for the completion of the suits. The two just ignored their expressions as they went over a silent corner and sat down. _Why were they there?_

Soon the squealing were gone as another topic was raised. "I want to be _Natsume's partner!_" One of Natsume's fangirls squealed in delight announcing her statement. Natsume only grunted in response as the other girls followed and even dared to come near the two idols. Mikan looked at the scene. Coming towards Anna, she sat near her and asked.

"How do you know when you like someone?" Mikan asked quizzically her eyes only looking for an answer to satisfy the question. Nothing more or less. Anna got puzzled by her question and as to why she had come up with that question. As if knowing the reason why Anna's expression was a bit off from her question, she replied. "I mean, look at the other girls saying _'I like, love you!'_ like that to the two. It just makes me want to ask."

Anna, being the most matured friend Mikan has, is the only person she could ask, excluding Hotaru who's right now too scary to be bothered or else face the entrance to Hades in a minute with no seconds thoughts of you returning back in one whole piece. "Well, when you constantly thinks about that guy…" Anna wasn't finished yet when Mikan replied with such naivety.

"I always think about lots of guys here… Yuu, Luca, Natsume, Koko… mostly all the time."

"It's not like that, it's when you feel a bit warmed by that person when you think, or talk to him. Sometimes you just can't help but see his weaknesses and things that you want to protect and know more about him, knowing mostly about his good traits that people don't. And it's when you're with him that you feel safe. Heart's beating erratic and all… you like that guy" Anna said confidently, being experienced with that kind of thing, really is also one of her specialty. Mikan was dumbfound- or kinda lost. She either understood and not understood but still took her question answered.

"Thanks." Mikan managed to utter word of thanks.

"So… who's gonna be you're partner?" Anna quickly changed the subject and saw Mikan's expression at once. "Eh? You've got none, still?!?!?" Anna reacted quite loudly that allowed other student to shift their attention to them, the two still indulged in their conversations, didn't noticed.

"I've got no one still. And I know no one would ask me!" Mikan cried out of desperation. The boys were all listening quite intently to them as the fan girls stopped their squealing and they too listened. The boys were eager to know who the brunette's lucky partner might be.

"I thought you asked Natsume?" Anna replied quite in shock. The boys took a step back and glanced a bit fearfully towards the raven haired boy. The girls stood in shock.

"No!" Mikan replied with enthusiasm. The boys and some of the fan girls sighed as they all heard her reply. "I did _asked_ him, but not about the dance. The dance was the last thing on my mind when I was asking him about lighting the torches." Mikan replied clearing the misunderstanding.

"Oh…. I thought you did." She replied, this time slower and more quietly.

"I haven't and I'm not even sure if **he** would even think of being paired up with me. Being a partner's too much for him already, I guess. And also I've got my own problems as to how I could ask the guys out there who are _willing_ and not just as a last resort." The boys cleared their throat waiting for the signal for them to talk. "Who would even-" Before she could even complete her statement almost or most of the guys came towards her asking if she could be her partner. All of them oblivious to the two idol sitting at the corner.

"You haven't asked her?" Luca asked in mock disbelief. He knew Natsume wouldn't involve himself into asking Mikan to the dance. "Well, I guess _I can ask her_." Luca said emphasizing the last four words louder than expected by Natsume, as Luca deliberately did so in order to catch the attention of the boys offering for a hand to ask Mikan to the dance. All of them stopped and were shock about Luca's confession. Natsume only grunted knowing that this challenge was directly given to him and not to the other boys. Mikan, who was so lost in thought, didn't got the chance to hear what Luca said. The boys that encircled around Mikan thinned as they all left one by one upon hearing Luca's temerarious declaration.

-----

News about the great fiasco that occurred the day before involving Mikan and the two idols spread across the whole middle school building and dormitory. Most of the guys waited in anticipation for the arrival of the brunette, all having hopes for her reply. The guys in front cleared their throats as they saw her came in and were all about to come towards her when they saw another figure behind her. It wasn't that they weren't used to guys behind but it was **he** that they saw behind her. The news about the animal- lover's bold announcement really was true as Luca accompanied Mikan in almost all the places she went except for the loo.

"Geez, you don't have to follow me _the entire_ day, Luca- pyon. I'm fine taking good care of myself." Mikan wasn't that irritated or bothered by Luca's continiuos stalling on her but she still minded him following her a bit as she was really concerned for his benefit. "I know, I've got lots to take care but **you** also got things to finish. _Please_, don't overwork yourself **because **of me!" Mikan protested only to receive a smile from the animal- lover. He bowed in a graceful manner as he left with an 'okay' with it. Mikan stared in disbelief. _'He acted a bit out of it'_. She thought to herself as she shrugged of what she witnessed and acted as if it was just her wild imaginations running. Recollecting herself, she went off to the classroom to fix some things.

Holding the bulb up high and placing it at the socket, she moved uneasily as her arms were a bit shorter and the ladder did not helped raise her height. Tiptoeing, she managed to place the colorful bulb into the socket. Smiling to herself, she forgot to keep her balance as she wiggled left and right trying to keep her balance up. Trying in vain, she wasn't able to keep her balance up as she fell down the ladder and only inches away to hit the hard floor when strong muscular arms caught her in a graceful manner. Giving her rescuer a mouth of thank, she looked up and saw the most unlikely fellow to help her.

"Ar…- gatou-" She stopped dead shocked at the person she saw. "_Natsume" _she managed to say her rescuer's name in a quieter way as she didn't expected him. Their faces inches away from him from when she looked up to turn to him. She felt his breath on her as her cheeks flushed red. Natsume said nothing but only looked at her. The atmosphere tensed and there was dead silence. Something about Natsume's eyes made Mikan's stomach lurched a thousand butterflies fleeting inside and turning her stomach upside down. She couldn't resist touching his hair and aligning his eyes to her and close the gap within them. Noticing what she was thinking, she abruptly stood up, dusting the imaginary dust on her pleated skirt and smiled at him, the way she usually does. No words came out of Natume's lips, which was to be expected, and Mikan once again thanked him and left forgetting about the rest of the bulbs she have to replace with colorful ones inside. _I'll just have to return later until I've sorted __**these **__things out._ She stormed of out the building and headed directly to her room still thinking about the tempting eyes of Natsume's and his ever lovely raven hair.

"**STOP THAT**!" She shouted to herself once inside her room, flushed and panting terribly. She jumped towards her bed still replaying the event that surely had taken her breath away today. _'What's wrong with you Mikan'_ her inner thought voiced out inside of her. _'Nothing's wrong with his eyes and hair. Girl!!! Get a grip! What'd with the worrying over when you know he's always there for support.'_ Her inner thought continued as this time she managed to remember things straight. She knew Natsume's the person who's always there who had helped her without her asking for aid, the one who was there comforting her and not bicker with her and how-

"_And it's when you're with him that you feel safe." _What was that!? Mikan remembered Anna's words. "_Hell, _that's not true!!" Mikan disapproved Anna's words as she unconsciously thought again of the raven. _'He even knew how to humour me though people don't see it that way. Help others thought they might see it as nuisance, and even-_

"_knowing mostly about his good traits that people don't." _She stopped- AGAIN, once again remembering one of Anna's _godly _advice. "Mou!" Mikan complained. "I'm starting to think about him. To hell with the incident!" She heard once again Anna's voice as she stopped talking thoughts lost and a new thought came into mind hearing those words… '_Well, when you constantly thinks about that guy…' _Silence hovered the room as her erratic heart was the only sound she could hear and Anna's last piece of advice carved into her mind.

"_Heart's beating erratic and all… you like that guy"_

c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",)

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Expect less from me to update this earlier… things in school just got a little- no too much for me to bear. Sports studies and even club activities diverted my attention and left me no time in updating this.

Oh yeah, if you would have noticed, there was less words exchanged in the entire chappie… got lost for conversational words AND left only for descriptions, but it's better especially for the last part… Hope you liked it! Please don't forget to review… The most awaited event's up in the next 2 weeks in GA and the next chappie will reveal Mikan's date. Just who's her date!?!?

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	7. The Moment

**WHAT THE TRUTH REALLY IS…**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Gakuen Alice, if you want you can take it but I surely know that what you will get is only a lawsuit from the real author, which is Higuchi Tachibana. Therefore, if I were you, I'd rather not take what isn't yours, make just story out of it, but a fiction that is- just like mine! Read and Review please. (_MY FIRST FIC EVER!)._

_The truth never seems to be true most of the time. It's always something distant and unreachable. Once you try to catch it- it disappears from your grasps- like a mist. It blinds you from your path but then it never was there in the very beginning, you never could touch it, but only feel it. If that is what truth really is, how can we know what truth is. Well… for starters, here's a story for you to find out._

c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",)

**Chapter 7: The Moment**

c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",)

**Three weeks**. Three weeks more, and it's already the beginning of the much awaited merrymaking - as what Mikan and the rest of the organizers called it – the "Faeries' Touch" and soon followed by the 'Clock at 12 Dance'. Moreover, as what these names suggest, were all from the faerie tales that Mikan Sakura had grown to lived with before entering Gakuen Alice. The other alice users whom hadn't heard a single thing about it were glad about its wonderful happy ending love stories. Each dreaming, as all the girls were, about the romantic tales and their prince charmings.

Mikan arrived earlier than she was expected at school. There weren't roaming students yet and she felt glad to have come early. Upon reaching the room, she heard some feint _sobbing?_ sounds. She stopped and just as she was about to turn the knob, upon hearing it, froze. Those feint cries could be anything to Mikan. Any scary ghosts as what she was scared of. Checking the clock situated at the far end of the corridor, she found it was early and thought that no ghost, in their right mind, would come and greet her openly in the morning- or so she convinced herself. Feeling a little more convinced she turned the knob around and slowly crept inside the room. She scanned the room quite slowly and soon found herself facing the back of her so- called ghost. The _ghost_ doesn't seem anything close to being transparent and her hair is quite familiar and even her voice.

"Mi-Mikan?" The ghost stopped _itself_ from crying as _it_ heard someone approaching. The ghost knows her, who is the ghost?! Frightened as what her mind had told her, she stopped and just looked at the ghost's back. Noticing the ghost moved, Mikan readied herself to what might happen to her. "Mi-Mikan!" This time, to Mikan's eyes it wasn't a ghost, it was Sumire hugging her. Crying so early in the morning. _THAT'S RIGHT!_

"It's early in the morning Sumire, why are you crying-and alone at that?" Mikan asked, Sumire still in her arms sobbing uncontrollably. Sumire did not respond and Mikan could only hear silent whispers.

"Nat-natsume-kun's birthday…" Sumire replied. _Well that's not something. She might just haven't bought any gift for him knowing that his birthday's on- OH MY GOSH!_

"We've missed his birthday!" Mikan cried upon realizing Sumire's despair and finishing the statement for her. "What are **we** gonna do? I forgot about his as well." Sumire just looked at her, her eyes, where some tear tracks can still be found, had a mischievous glint of happiness. Upon realizing Mikan's own confession, the two laugh, a hearty laugh.

"So, what are we gonna do?"

"That's a start." Replied the brunette.

-----

The first week of the month of December passed, 2 more weeks, 2 more and it will be the big night. Students were cramming – not because of the many tests that may await them – but because of all the preparations they would want to do in order to make themselves most presentable (the fact about this only refers to most of the ladies though). Though students may be busy for this reason, there are still some who have other things to prioritize and worry about.

Natsume, bored even though it's just so early in the morning, debated on whether to skip classes or not. The good thing he thought about skipping is that he could go to his favorite sakura tree and sleep, the bad thing, there's something deep inside him that wants to go to that annoying classroom of his and look at someone even just for a glance. Reviewing over this and deciding on the first option, he found himself walking, not towards the fifth sakura tree but to the middle school building. His mind's functioning well, that's for sure but his _heart_ don't. Reaching the door, he stopped, took a deep breath, then slowly but surely turned the knob. Nothing could surprise him more than the happenings that soon followed. Students, he thought were busy with the program, were there inside the room, greeting him **belated** happy birthday.

His birthday's_ way_ over already, that's for sure, but still, he could hear them greeting him. Was this just a stupid dream? He hated cheesy dreams like this. Dreams… _ouch!_ That hurts, he wasn't the one who pinched himself on the cheek, it was…

"Mika-" he stopped. Hold up! _Was I about to stay the little girl's stupid name? __**Her **__first name!? this REALLY is freaking the hell out of me!!_

"Natsume-kun! Otanjoubi omedetto!" Mikan greeted cheerfully oblivious to the slip Natsume did a while ago. Natsume's reaction was clean – no reaction at all. His usual eyes showed the look of boredom. Upon reaching for her turn, all the other girls flocked over to Natsume and all did their usual routine of ogling around him then greeted him. Natsume looked around looking for a certain animal- lover Blondie. On the far end corner of the room, he found the Blondie, sitting casually with a smile plastered all around his face while his arms itching to embrace the oblivious brunette. Just how fast is that blonde boy with his hands on _someone_, this was something new to him.

Ignoring the fan girls that flocked and cornered him, he tried to concentrate on what the date today was supposed to be. Surely today's no longer November, right? He already saw lots and lots of banner indicating the arrival of December just last week. This isn't a dream also for the certain Mikan Sakura had just a while ago pinched him in the cheek for no reason at all. Convincing himself that this really was December and this was just a simple greeting, he found himself back to reality once more and soon noticed that he had already taken all the gifts the girls offered.

Most of the gifts he had in his hands were bulky, too girly and some even have flowery and hearty designs. Just looking at them makes his stomach lurch. Kokoroyoumi, seeing Natsume looking at him and instantly read his mind, took all the gifts from Natsume and received lots of boos from the fan girls. He just ignored them and just kept on collecting those _bulky trash_ as what Natsume said in his mind. Feeling the burden in his hands now lifted, he eased out of the crowd that was thinning and went to sit himself next to his best friend.

"You sure have got lots of gifts today Natsume…" smiled Luca coolly at Natsume. Mikan just looked at him with delight. "Thought you would just ignore them and leave instantly. What's with the _change of heart_?" Added Luca as he saw him expressionless once more.

"What do you mean by that, Luca- pyon?" Mikan, seating beside Luca and a person away from Natsume, suddenly felt interested with the topic. "I mean, he does celebrate his birthday every year right?"

"Right and wrong." Luca's answer only confused Mikan more. Seeing her confusion, he began to explain. "He does celebrate, or so I think he's the one who celebrates his birthday- the fan girls does with all the well planned activity and all, and receives lots of gifts- only that, secretly. He never, but I guess today's a different case, takes these gifts personally." He explained with Mikan giving a slight "o" expression. "But, because of a golden touch by a certain someone, he lost his senses and suddenly found himself accepting the gifts." He looked once more at Mikan. "Oh… _The poor lad_." He ended poetically while shifting his gaze to Natsume with a tone of mockery.

"That girl must be something." Mikan only shrugged but was still curious about who the girl might be. "But still, who could she be? Do you know?"

"**You.**" He stopped only to receive a shocked expression from Mikan. "…have no idea." He laughed heartily.

"Oi." A voice a person away from her spoke. "I'm right beside you, Luca…" Natsume reminded the two as they were all but talking about him.

"Oh? Could you really had a change in heart – caring about the talks around you?" Countered Luca once more. He saw Natsume shifted a little that only he, with his experience and being his best friend like almost forever, could only notice. "Really, Natsume what has gotten in to you." He added in mock disbelief.

"Like you didn't know the answer already." Natsume only grunted in response as he averted his eyes from the two. He noticed the classroom quite different from before. There's something quite catchy that he seem to feel different but at the same time feels nothing was different at all. He looked around once more… _Oh, so it's those lights from before. __**She **__must have really planned about my birthday, huh?_

"**Weeellll, **as I was saying… I think this is the time that I choose my partner, right?" This statement returned Natsume to the present as he clearly, and surely he'll, never forget this voice talking nonchalantly to the group. Everyone got curious, stopped chatting and ogling at Natsume, and listened intently at Mikan.

"Well, why not make m-" Luca stood up but was unable to finish his proposal as the door opened and came Imai Hotaru. _Oh, and just what you expect from her best friend... _Mikan quickly rushed to greet her best friend but, as usual, hugged one of Hotaru's Chirstmas Edition Baka gun. The 'baka' shouts could be heard followed by a childish yet monotone "Merry Christmas" greeting.

"Mikan…" Hotaru began monotonously addressing the girl who just flew to the other side of the room head first. "Jinno – sensei is looking for you at the staff room, he said something about work. He thinks that sparks could make you work lightning fast if you don't get your butt there in a minute or so." She walked over to Mikan, but stopped her tracks in front of Luca and Natsume and greeted them, then held out her hand. Mikan's eyes watered because she, for once, was about to be helped by Hotaru.

"Hota-!" Baka! Baka! Baka! --- Hihihi. Merry Chrishtmash! Is what followed Mikan once more.

"I didn't held out my hand to help you, 50 rabbit coins for that message. You'd better hurry, he's angry." Upon getting the pay, she left the classroom. This time, Mikan got into quick steps as she hurried to the door going to the staff room but stopped at the door and held her head inside again.

"NE, Luca pyon, gomen. Jinno- sensei's quite angry today. I'll meet you some other time later, ne?" she smiled then left. Luca only smiled in return. Natsume smirked and purposely did it for Luca to see.

-----

It was quite early in the afternoon when Mikan was dismissed from the staff room by Jinno – sensei and so she decided to look for Luca. Before looking for Luca, Mikan remebered to visit Hotaru in her building as she terribly missed _bothering_ her and missed her a lot – though, she might have forgotten the little greeting they had a while ago.

Walking from the staff room to Hotaru's building wasn't as tiring as walking from there to the school dorms. Hotaru's building, like any other school building, is a bit larger than the rest. It stood elegnantly as wall brick stood firm on the sides. The door that led to the hallway was made of mahogany tree that made creaky sounds whenever it would be opened and closed. Mikan waited for the receptionist robot to come out, but no one greeted her. She then just decided to go on her own way towards her room. A little bit more walking and she could have reached the room when she heard faint voices coming from that same room. She moved stealthier and tried to listen a bit. The conversation the two, as Mikan could only hear two faint yet familiar voices, intruiged the brunette a little.

'_Ah! It's Luca – pyon. Hhurrah! Good thing Ii decided to visit Hotaru first! LUCKY! _Mikan gleefully told herself as she was about to enter. She turn the knob around a little when she stopped.

"… Uhm, are you… I mean – do you have plans with any partner during the night of the dance?" Luca fidgetted from his position across Hhotaru who cared less to his question. Mikan, on the other hand, let loose of the door knob but didn't try to push it open as she stayed still at the doorway.

"Sure." Came the monotonous reply of Hotaru who was in no mood of starting up a conversation. Mikan, feeling sadder than ever, left the building with no second thoughts of listening for more.

"Hey! Can't you at least reply more with enthusiasm?!" Luca cried out as he was feeling bluer. "You're destroying my mood. How can I ask her if beforehand, I'm way distracted already by your half – hearted replies?" Luca added. Hotaru wasn't even bothered by that fact and just continued working.

"If she would…" Hotaru mumbled to herself as she hasten up with her invention completely fogetting – no not yet – ignoring another occupant in the room. Luca, looking hopeless, left as he found no more reason to stay.

Mikan wondered down the park and felt the chilly yet welcoming breeze of December. Merry alice users were around the park at this time of the afternoon together with their special someone. Deciding to stay away from the laughing crowd, she then lead herself astray from the path and walked towards the lined up sakura trees. As usual, she would stop at the fifth sakura tree, admiring its intimidating appearance and found someone up there.

"Ah! Natsume – kun!" Mikan called out from below as she saw the fire caster up in a big branch supporting him. Natsume looked down and found her climbing up the tree.

"Go away, ugly girl." Mikan continued climbing up looking as if she didn't heard someone spoke. Once up, she scooted herself inches away from Natsume and near the trunk to support her back. Natsume, seated in a cross legged manner, looked at Mikan passively. Mikan brightly smiled. "Problem with the partners, _huh_?" Natsume started out. Bullseye!

"_Eh?! _I…You.. How did…?" Mikan found herself stammering as she found no words nor expressions to cover up her mistake and Natsume's pin point accuracy.

"That look on your face. Escaping people. Coming here." He sighed and shook his head. (A/N: His eyes were the chibi ones. The cute, cute one…) "It's not a puzzle to me." Natsume explained passingly which Mikan understood.

"It's just that… I've _thought_ that I could, you know, ask if Luca – pyon could be my partner." _So the girl does the asking now, huh?_ He dared not to comment and just listened to the brunette. "Well, ne… Natsume-kun. Are _they_ going out?" This puzzled Natsume as he did not know who _they_ are.

"Who?" Natsume asked. Surely it is Luca whose she's referring to but with whom. He knows no one as of now who could be and judging from Mikan's question, it could never be her or she could be, God hope she's not, a stupid one to ask what their relationship really is.

"Hotaru and Luca –pyon. See Luca – pyon asked Hotaru to the dance a while ago." Mikan answered giving Natsume a more puzzled mind.

"You _**eavesdropped, **_right?" Asked Natsume and wondered to himself what has gotten to him, talking more than before. _Must be the chill of December._

"Err, it's not really eavesdropping as I just happened to visit Hotaru and just… well, err, … _overheard_. It's not a serious crime now, is it? A-hahahaha." Mikan faked smiled and laughed to hide her embarrassment and… _depression. _"Well, looks like I'm out of partners again…" Mikan trailed off and slumped her shoulders down.

_It's my chance, right? 'Who the hell are you, my sub- subconscience?' –A helper here! 'I need no helper on this matter.' –Rr-r-iighht-o! 'grunt, mumble, mumble' _

"sigh So, how about this…" Natsume stopped, looking for the right words to use in the situation. Mikan looked up eagerly waiting for him. "… well…" He stopped, rubbed lightly his neck and inwardly felt _embarrassed. –THE NATSUME felt embarrassed? Now, that's a new thing. 'Shut up!' _

"Ano, Natsume – kun…" Mikan moved further towards Natsume wanting to hear clearly what Natsume is about to say.

"Well, that is… I can be your, your partner… until-you-have-found-one-to-take-to-the-ball." Natsume hastened and lowered the volume of his speech. This only made Mikan moved closer to him. "I mean, I'll be your partner until you find one." He said louder enough for Mikan to hear and process.

"You.. you will? B-but I thought you have a partner already?" Mikan was flabbergasted to Natsume. _He's asking me to the ball. I know he's nice but not __**this nice!**_ "Ah! No, no… would it be alright with you if I'm your partner, I mean. We've been partner for years now, surely you would be quite, err, sick of being partnered with me."

_Stupid girl. Just say that you don't want to be partnered with me already rather than saying those stupid words. "_If you don't want, it's a much better thing on my part." This only angered Natsume.

"Ah, no… I'm fine with it. ARIGATOU Natsume – kun" Mikan beaming and glowing with happiness. Natsume only shook his head in response.

-----

"So, how did you do it, Natsume?" the animal lover asked the fire caster inside the boys dorm minutes later of having found out that Mikan's partner is Natsume.

"Thanks to you… she overheard. So… who won, again?" Natsume, his head facing Luca responded and a small smil found its way to his face.

"What overheard? And with who?" This only confused the blondie as he knew nothing about talking to someone but Hotaru and that was just a while ago. Surely, Mikan would have thought of her partner already and not just now, right? And he knew he would be the one asking her as she is eager to be asked by him or was he just speculating nonsense matters?

"Asking Hotaru… or was it just a practice to ask **her**?" Natsume filled in the single answer to all his questions. This shocked Luca. He knew that practicing with her – Mikan, the person to be asked –bestfriend is kinda wrong and awkward but for Natsume to realize that, Mikan must have confided with Natsume. He don't doubt Natsume's intelligence and cleverness but he wouldn't know unless someone told him.

"This… I lost… but in love – she's still not in to you." He honestly surrendered.

c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",)

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Wooohooo! Updated at last, to those who reviewed and waited for a very very long time, soooo sorry. Looks like I always beg for forgiveness. Heheheh…. This is the climax, now that the partner's revealed, the curtains now yet gonna close as we are yet to find Mikan's partner. Would she fall in love with her seemingly forever partner of would there be a budding new relationship with Luca?

Oh yeah I added Natsume's birthday as a passing because it would be wrong to just overlook _**HIS **_birthday…

Hope to get more reviews from you and to the other readers. Thanks for always reading my work!!!


	8. The Prince's Smile

**WHAT THE TRUTH REALLY IS…**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Gakuen Alice, if you want you can take it but I surely know that what you will get is only a lawsuit from the real author, which is Higuchi Tachibana. Therefore, if I were you, I'd rather not take what isn't yours, make just story out of it, but a fiction that is- just like mine! Read and Review please. (_MY FIRST FIC EVER!)._

_The truth never seems to be true most of the time. It's always something distant and unreachable. Once you try to catch it- it disappears from your grasps- like a mist. It blinds you from your path but then it never was there in the very beginning, you never could touch it, but only feel it. If that is what truth really is, how can we know what truth is. Well… for starters, here's a story for you to find out._

c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",)

**Chapter 8: The Prince's Smile**

c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",)

_This… I lost… but in love – she's still not in to you. _These words, these last meaningful words Luca left plagued Natsume's mind for almost 2 days now. Just three more days and the night he would be welcoming will be shared by a brunette. Natsume sat down on his usual seat in his veranda and gave out a long sigh. He loved the night and hated it as well. In these countless, and eeriely silent nights he would dream. Dreams he never would have realized and never would have wanted to remember, dreams he wanted to seek and fulfill, and dreams that he knew would never come true. But- this time, one of his dream he thought would never come true, did came and now is just some few days away for it to be realized. A dream like this coming true scares him, to the point that it drives him crazy.

'_BA-KA…' _He called himself over and over again. Such expression he would usually call to the brunette became one of the names he called onto himself. He knew it wasn't yet late to find a partner for Mikan but he, too, knew she wouldn't get anyone else to replace him. Still this fact scares him – after all he's just a replacement for Mikan's _unknown _partner.

-----

"Neeee!!! Nat-su-me-kun! Are you listening to me?!" Natsume just shrugged back in reply with Mikan's question. Beet red, she breathed in some air and sat down beside him. They were inside Cordellia's dress shop and were waiting for the coutourier herself to come and meet them at the extravagant looking lobby situated to the right of the owner's room. "You're my partner now, and we still need to change your suit. You-" Cordellia finally then came out of her quarters and immediately went to greet her customers.

"Good Morning Mikan-chan… and… Hyuuga-san" She smiled brightly bowing her head to the two. "Please, come with me at my quarters so we may talk at once." She lead them to her quarters. The room was uniquely numbered. Every corner of the room was brightly designed with pretty yet exotic looking flowers and butterflies and the chairs present were only a love seat and the owner's private chair. "Have a seat, over there." She said brightly while pointing with her index finger the pink love seat just opposite their current standing. Mikan looked astonished with all the wonderful backgrounds she could see and the very lovely couch she is seeing. Natsume, still with his stoic face on, dared not to move at all from his spot.

"Come on now, Natsume-kun!" Mikan ushered Natsume towards the seat. Natsume's resistance failed.

"Here, Mikan-chan, please wear this first. And when your finished seat at the love couch." She said then handed her a blue paper bag embroired with the letter NxM with glittering gold. "Here's also for you Hyuuga-san, please wear this as well so that I may easily find a suitable suit for you." Natsume only glared at Cordellia. "Oh, come now, I'm not plotting anything against you, you know. Just wear that. It has my alice that determines the suit the bearer should wear along with his partner's." This doesn't convince Natsume, but still he followed.

Ten minutes later, Mikan came out with a pretty silvery – white princess-like dress that covered her down to her feet. Her arms were enveloped – English way- down to her wrists and golden laces circled both arms. The top was squared that showed a portion of her pinkish white chest and had a pink laced ribbon under her breast and the lower portion of the dress completely shaped her maturing body. The dress had two layers, the first layer being transparent yet has a design of an imperial embroidered flowers and vines that complemented the silky white second layer that showed an air of royalty. (A/N: Err… can you picture it? I had made the design but I'm not good at coloring it and it ended up being a complete waste…). Cordellia then came next to her and magically fixed her hair down. She made Mikan's hair flow freely down with its end curly. The color of her hair was far different to the one when it was braided or tied. It was a bit lighter and creamier.

"Brilliant! You looked like a real princess Mikan-chan!"

Natsume then came forward. He wore a princely clothing with a cape attached on his shoulders and flowed down the back of his shoulder. The cape was of red and his suit was jet black mixed with brown buttons and a golden rope that dangled down to his hips. With his shoulders squared and having a body fit to be a real prince, just standing beside Mikan made them a real fairy tale couple. With a flick of Cordellia's want, the tape measure, the pen and the paper began working on Natsume. After minutes of accurately knowing Natsume's measurements, she asked them to sit on the love couch.

"Now, the two of you looked like a real couple- the princess and her _prince_." Cordellia exclaimed. Mikan furiuosly blushed at her compliment while Natsume only snorted and looked away.

"Cordellia- san! Do I really look like a princess?" Mikan, with big beady eyes asked, with a an expression full of hope and happiness.

"Yeah. Why don't you ask your prince- Hyuuga-san, for clarifications." Cordellia smiled brightly and then sat comfortably on her seat.

Mikan gleefull turned towards Natsume. She caught his attention by placing her hands on the very small space that divided them and eagerly looked at him. Her expression was full of happiness, and with the question still yet to be asked, full of hope. Natsume looked at him. Shocked then smirked. A small _click _was heard but was soon forgotten when the question was finnaly asked.

"Ne, ne… Do I really look like a princess, Natsume- kun?" There was no reply. … Another pause. … "Uwaaahh!!! Cordellia-san! Nat-shu-meh-kun! Itch hurtshh! Oussshh!" Mikan blabbered as Natsume, smriking, pinched both of Mikan's cheeks. Another _click_ came but the sound was drowned by the booming voice of Mikan. "Natsume!" Mikan exclaimed.

"You…" he said as he reached out and held a bunch of her hair gently. "…untied your hair. It suits you more." He said with a gentle face that made Mikan flustered. _Click_…

_CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! _"Okay, that's enough… futaritomo… Go get yourself changed so you could go."

Five minutes later, the to went out of separate rooms all tidied and ready to go. Mikan tied her

Mikan-chan, you may get your dress the night before the actual night and same with Hyuuga-san. See you on that day, and tomorrow, just try and enjoy yourselves. Bye-bye!"

"Arigatou, Cordellia-san. Surely the dresses would also be beautiful just like these!" She said as she handed the dress back to her and waved good bye. Natsume followed suit.

-----

"Nannniii!!! Mitte, mittee!!! Natsume-kun's smirk! It's so gentle!" "What's these photos!" "He's sooooo lookkkssss like a prince!!!" "OMG!!!" "Kyyaaaaa! It's Natsume and…."

"**MIKAN!!!!**" A group of Natsume and Luca fan club members cornered Mikan the next day. "Care to explain these?" The girls showed her photos of the two of them – herself and Natsume with yesterday's dresses on. There were three yet unimaginable photos captured. She examined closely how the pictures were taken and soon notice the big words plastered both at the top and bottom of each photos. All of the photos were flyers. Inviting students to join the contest and win.

"_Be the Prince and Princess of the Night. The seemingly fairy tale won't be a fairy tale anymore! Are you Belle and His Wondrous Beauty Beauty and the Beast " _Mikan read the first flyer and the photo shown wasduring the time Natsume pinched her cheeks and he was smirking. A likely rowdy prince.

"…_Or are you the Sleeping Beauty whom had awoken and found her Prince?_" She continued reading with the second flyer and this time, it was a photo of herself leaning too close to Natsume with her hands occupying the only space that separated them with her eyes full of excitement. Flipping over to the last flyer, she read once more.

"_Or the ever happy Cinderella having found his Prince who loved her so dearly as well?_" Th last photo showed something she wasn't even sure if it was really thiers. Surely she could remember the action being done, but she culdn't quite remember how she and **he** had **those** expressions! The photo captured was when Natsume gently held some strands of Mikan's hair while slowly complimenting her. Her eyes in the photo showed looks of love- but is it really love!?! This only confused Mikan more.

"**CARE TO EXPLAIN?!**" The fan girls brought Mikan back to reality. She saw jealous eyes all around her. They weren't angry though, they were only curious. Whoever took these pictures really did his best for capturing such moments.

"I-I-I don't know. We just went to Cordellia-san for Natsume-kun's measurements and she only asked us to wear those clothings. We didn't knew we were being photographed!" Mikan honestly replied.

-----

Meanwhile, at the boy's dormitory. Two bestfriends sat in silence as two somewhat similar papers flew out of the room and the last ashes, carried off by the wind.

"Looks like you did it again… You're one heck of a lucky guy!"

And in the darkness, where these two best of friends sat, thin lips slowly and quietly –pressed together- arched upward with a hint of happiness. The other boy, who sat opposite the man, knew nothing about it. Only the darkness as its eyewitness, saw a smile no else knew he had.

c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",)

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

WOOOOHOOOO! The chapter's finally up! Please review…. Oh yeah. Did you quite understand the type of dress I'm describing. I'm not good at describing, illustrating it would be easier. Sorry if it only puzzled you more. Hoping for fine reviews!!! Thanks for reading and waiting up for my works!!!!

Errrr… there was something missing in the other chapter… but the plot still the same. I accidentally uploaded the old file. There was just an additional endliner that suited the chapter title: **The Prince's Smile. **Sorry…


	9. Faeries Touch

**WHAT THE TRUTH REALLY IS…**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Gakuen Alice, if you want you can take it but I surely know that what you will get is only a lawsuit from the real author, which is Higuchi Tachibana. Therefore, if I were you, I'd rather not take what isn't yours, make just story out of it, but a fiction that is- just like mine! Read and Review please. (_MY FIRST FIC EVER!)._

_The truth never seems to be true most of the time. It's always something distant and unreachable. Once you try to catch it- it disappears from your grasps- like a mist. It blinds you from your path but then it never was there in the very beginning, you never could touch it, but only feel it. If that is what truth really is, how can we know what truth is. Well… for starters, here's a story for you to find out._

c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",)

**Chapter 9: Faeries Touch**

c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",)

_Fog… misty gray clouds above me. Darkness… all I can see, darkness. No one's here- footsteps?_

"_Mikan… Mikan… Mikan…"_

_I can hear a voice calling my name… who…_

'_What's this… Who? A voice. I could hear a distant voice from somewhe- Ehh?? This place… Where- where am I? It's so dark, Hotaru! Natsume-kun, Ruka-pyon! Someone's here! Ah! Matte! Matte!'_

'_Ehh? Fae-faeries? They're so small in my hands. Ah! They smiled at me. Huh? Kawaii! They're fluttering their wings. They're gonna be flying, right? Hmmm… Geeehhh?!? I'm flying!? A-aahhh… fearies-tachi… - nani?... this, this voice. I heard this before. It's so relaxing… huh-?' _I turned around just when the faeries placed me down.

_"Suki des... Mikan-hime..." I saw my prince dressed in black with medieval clothing I don't really know for sure because it was dark standing right in front of me, his face covered with a mask of glittering silver. I know his voice… but I can't remember who. He then knelt down in front of me and took my hand. He-he-he _**kissed**_ it! My hand!_

"_Please do remember this night I shared with you..." His eyes, brimming with passion and filled with all honesty, looked wonderful_. His eyes, I can't take my eyes off from his. It looked so wonderful. Otoko?[A man? He confessed to me - he must be. Demo, da're?_ The darkness engulfed the only feature Mikan could see. She stretched out into the darkness to catch him but failed. In the darkness, she saw nothing, heard nothing, felt nothing. He was gone. The eyes she looked at a while ago vanished. He-_

"_YU-ME?_" Mikan woke to the bright sunlight that welcomed her back in her room. It was morning. She looked around and saw her colorful yet comfortable room. The pitch black she just saw before was nowhere, it was all but just a dream. She strayed away from her bed and went on with her usual routine in the morning. Exiting the bathroom, she went over to her wardrobe and saw something familiar.

"Eeeehhh!" She saw her gown of pink and white hanged inside her wardrobe with a faint smell of roses. "The party-…"

-----

The morning of the much-awaited dance came and people were busily bustling down every corner and all looked excited. Most of the ladies talked about the most heated and most popular contest to join in – The Fairy Tale Story Come True. Mikan Sakura, the head executive of the party planner, knew nothing about it, nor did she knew that she would be and **he **would be the ones featured and used for the papers and flyer to be posted all over the school campus. What's worse, on her part - she knew on Natsume's part that it would only add up to his popularity more –, is that it's not only the middle schoolers could join in, but willing participants from both the elementary and high school branch! And even worse for her part is that she gets to receiving lots and lots of odd looks, unwanted waves here and there from people she knew nothing about and from people she expected not be.

"Here Mikan-chan. Your attire is already done matching Natsume- kun's suit. Wanna wear it to see if there's some things I may have missed or anything?" Cordellia, excitedly as she was, entered Mikan room early in the morning to show to her the dress.

"It's alright, it looks perfect. I don't want to ruin the fun. I'm quite careless when it comes to things like this that's why it's better to wear at the actual time." Mikan shrugged and smiled at Cordellia as she ushered her a cup of tea. "How about Natsume- kun's"

"Ah…. His? Daijoubu, I've worked it out right and he's gonna be looking handsome tonight – not that he isn't handsome! But I swear he's gonna be a million times more handsome!" Cordellia answered excitedly eyes brimming with delight just thinking about the suit prepared for Natsume.

-----

The night came. Everyone were all in their suits and dresses and were all heading to the gymnasium but were unable to do so. The path was so dark and there was silence. No one dared to come any more closer to the gym as they were all scared. Just then, torches- they never seemed to realized before- lighten up all the way to the gymnasium. The torches lights were of different color and each give off a different kind of atmosphere. It looked pleasant. Then noises erupted and everyone looked up to see fireworks about adding more beauty to the surrounding.

Hand in hand with their partners, they all went to the gym. Upon entering, each were announced and were welcomed by the previous partners. Soon it came down to-

"Lady Imai Hotaru accompanied by Sir Nogi Luca" The girls clapped and were filled with satisfaction seeing Luca dressed in a purple suite that coordinated Hotaru's dress. The rest of the boys looked dreamily at Hotaru, who right now looked much more elegant than she was before.

"Lady Mikan Sakura and Sir Hyuuga Natsume." Squeals and moes could be heard from the ladies seeing the elegance and beauty of Natsume especially one his white suit. A fine prince of the night- I should say. Mikan wore her dress confidently. The dress hung comfortably, not too loose nor too tight on her chest with a small sized lilac flower situated in between her breasts. Going down, the dress showed a fine artistic style of a silvery vine-like pattern that went until the lower part of her thigh with a vertical cut that stretches oppositely down, two inches lower than her knee. The end part of the vertical cut has silvery white ruffles made of soft cloth and underneath another cloth made of fine silk that swayed to her every move. A cloth of a whitish pink cover was draped around her waist that can either be buttoned formally or be just left as ease.

The last _couple_ was introduced and music was played. Some dance while some just sat down enjoying their night with their partners, some with the groups and some just looking at the wonderful decorations placed all over the place. Mikan Sakura was with the rest of her friends, Natsume on her right and Luca on her left with Hotaru beside her. Soon food were served and a delicacy was presented. There, a flower of shape unrecognizable yet majestically done was prepared and beside it were faerie shaped delicacy. Natsume, grumpy as he was, ordered Mikan to get some food. Luca only shrugged.

Mikan came back with a plate of a flower, which she could resist no longer ate before she managed to sit down, and a faerie broken into two. She placed down the plate and Natsume only eyed her. All he could see was the faerie and to top it off- wasn't even in whole but in pieces. Regretting he ordered Mikan to get some food, took a piece and ate it. Luca took the other piece unnoticed by Mikan and Natsume snorted at him.

"The faerie. The princess' dream to meet her prince. The prince. These three are the most notable characters in any fairy tale story. The witches have long gone past their bedtime and are nowhere right now. The princess will meet her prince. Who's the lovely princess and the handsome prince? Each lady is a princess of her own with a story like no other. Each gentleman is a prince of his own with his own chivalrous story to tell." An emcee introduced to the chaterring bunch. Hidden behind the shadows she talked, everyone listening but still minding their own businesses.

"Now, behold the **Faeries Touch's** one of a kind. To my dear princesses and princes present right now, I would like you to remember one of the food you have eaten a while ago. Recall the flower and the faerie." Everyone buzzed about the food and were all animatedly talking on how delicious it was. This got the attention of the listeners to the emcee, still hidden behind the shadows. "You see, we added a magic to that- The _Faeries Touch_. To all the princesses, please raise your hand and look at your pinky finger." Every lady did as instructed and were all amazed. Ooooh's and aaaah's could be heard from them as they saw something unexpected.

"What you can see right now are a red thread of fate- or right now, we shall call it the _Thread of Love. _Each of which is connected to a certain prince present and whom have eaten the same type of food, the faerie, as you are the flower right now. The judging of the _Fairy Tale Story Come True_ will be done through this. Whoever parner you may have will be your prince- that is if you would be selected." Noise erupted from the gymnasium as everyone were all curious to look for their rightful and hopeful princes. Most of the ladies –err, princesses – were looking at both Natsume and Luca.

"So now say the magic words for your prince to come, princesses."

_With this words I say_

_Tell where my prince lay_

_From which comes my flower_

_And his holds the other_

_With the faerie touched within_

_The power will be seen._

The ladies followed suit the magic words. Excitement and a gush of tension could be felt as each waited for the outcome. Mikan did as what was instructed and found to her surprise something she dreaded to have. As she read silently the word formed from the red thread tied on her finger, she was shock. Silently, here eyes followed, reread again and again the letters formed, she wasn't dreaming for it was true and –

"LUCA… Hmmm, Too bad it isn't Natsume, Mikan. Fufufufufu" Sumire read quite loud enough for the ladies near them to hear and look at their direction. Sumire read the scribbled letters opposite Mikan and surely she read it as Luca. A girl came to inspect Mikan's thread and stuck her head on Mikan's should and read.

"NATSUME. It's not Luca-kun, Sumire- san. It read Natsume here." A girl, coming from the fan club, corrected Sumire.

"You're wrong. Come hear and you shall see the name of Luca-kun." She dragged the girl to her side and saw what she meant.

"But how could that be. I read it as Natsume. Right, Mikan-chan?" inquired the girl.

"I also read it as Natsume- unfortunately." Mikan responded quite unenergetically as she was before she read the name.

"Well…" a voice of a man interjected their conversation. It was Narumi-sensei. "That could only mean one thing Mikan-chan and the rest." The three listened attentively to him. "Mikan- chan, did you gave both Natsume-kun AND Luca-kun a faerie?"

"Well, I got a faerie but it broke down into two because I bumped into someone a while ago. Natsume asked me to get one, I gave him one and the other part- Luca-pyon took it at once then smiled sweetly at me while eating it." Mikan remembered, answering truthfully.

"Well, that answers it all. You have two princes right now because the faerie was shared and so was the magic. Omedettou." Narumi-sensei smile as he gracefully left three. The other ladies heard the topic and were in awe. Unfair, some said as once again- Mikan had the two most sought-after guys as her prince. How lucky, others said as she got these two handsome princes as hers for now. And the rest said how sad, to be left with the leftover princes.

"Now with you having your princes, you may now enjoy the night. But do remember, the magic is stronger by the struck of the midnight and the princess and prince shall come forth. Enjoy." The emcee reminded the rest as all enjoyed, danced to the music, and talked with the rest.

_11.59 p.m. _Everyone were busy, not minding the time, enjoying the moment with their princes to the fullest. Come by midnight, a great sound of the bell could be heard and there was a moment of darkness. Everyone panicked only to be reminded by the emcee to calm down as it was part of the judging. Behind the ruffling sounds, Mikan heard someone and felt someone touch her hand…

_Who are you…?_

c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",) c",)c",)c",)

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Wooohhhoooo!!! I kinda this story. Hope you like it too. Sorry if it took very look. It's already been a habit of mine, right. Please don't forget to review. The plot's getting thicker everything that needs to be unfolded is just around the corner.

Thanks for reviewing. Please continue to review because it gives me encouragement to continue my work thinking that there are people reading my work!!! Thanks a bunch again!!!


End file.
